Et après, quoi ?
by Celine Alba
Summary: Fin de saison 8...les scénaristes pressés nous ont bâclé le plaisir. Ou pas. En tout cas, ils ont alimenté nos imaginations et la mienne en particulier. Ca fait des années que j'y pense. Que je veux me venger d'eux. Alors voilà, j'ai écrit ces histoires qui n'ont pas de vrai lien entre elles. Toutes se situent quand Jacob meurt et que Sam rompt avec Pete. Vous restez ?
1. Chapter 1

Les dernières volontés de Jacob

Sur ma table de cuisine git une enveloppe à mon nom. Walter me l'a donnée au moment où je quittais le SGC pour rentrer chez moi en toute hâte. Cette journée avait été très éprouvante !

Je n'y ai pas prêté attention de suite, trop occupé à quitter mes habits militaires et me servir une bière bien fraîche. Ce n'est qu'alors que j'allais déposer ma veste qu'en est tombée l'enveloppe et deux autres plis. Posant le tout sur la table, je suis passé en vitesse dans ma chambre pour y prendre de quoi me vêtir plus simplement.

En revenant dans la cuisine, ces papiers sur ma table m'attirent. Alors, lentement, je regarde les deux premiers. Obsolètes désormais. L'un est de Kerry qui m'annonce qu'elle passera me voir dans la journée pour un truc important : fait. L'autre est de l'infirmerie pour m'avertir que Jacob est mourant : hélas fait aussi. Je jette donc les deux dans la poubelle.

L'enveloppe maintenant. Je la tourne pour voir que l'expéditeur au verso n'est autre que Jacob Carter lui-même. Que peut-il bien me vouloir ? Rien d'urgent sans doute. Je vais d'abord prendre une bonne douche et après, on verra. La lettre attendra bien, elle ne va pas s'envoler ou s'autodétruire. Par contre la douche, elle, ne peut attendre !

A mon retour, chose étonnante, la lettre de Jacob n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Je suis nerveux, là. Un peu. Juste assez pour vouloir une autre bière. Sitôt dit, sitôt fait.

Allez, j'ouvre.

« Cher Jack,

Si vous lisez ceci c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde…ni d'un autre. A priori, bien sûr.

Je vous connais assez pour vous imaginer piaffant d'impatience quant à l'objet de cette missive.

Je vous rassure de suite, il ne s'agit nullement des Tokras. Je sais que vous y avez pensé ! Et ne niez pas, s'il vous plait ! On ne ment jamais aux morts.

Plus sérieusement – encore que mon nouveau statut de mort soit éminemment sérieux pour moi – vous savez sûrement que Selmac est mort hier. Il me manque terriblement. Depuis le décès de mon épouse, je n'avais plus connu pareil attachement qui, à défaut d'être amoureux n'en était pas moins osmotique. Le sexe en moins, évidemment. En tout cas, je puise mes dernières forces dans ce que ces deux êtres d'exception m'ont laissé afin de vous écrire avant de n'avoir plus assez d'énergie pour le faire. Vous parler aurait été plus simple, certes, et surtout moins épuisant, mais vous auriez sans doute tout nié en bloc, ainsi que l'a fait Sam.

Je vous écris à l'heure de mon trépas pour vous demander de prendre soin d'elle. Elle est trop entêtée pour entendre raison et prendre soin d'elle-même. Preuve en est qu'elle s'obstine à vouloir épouser Pete alors qu'elle ne l'aime pas, ou du moins pas assez, pas comme il l'aime lui, c'est certain.

Comment avez-vous pu la laisser faire ça, Jack ? Vous l'avez laissée prendre la mauvaise décision, en voulant son bonheur au détriment du vôtre car vous pensiez qu'elle pouvait être heureuse avec un autre que vous. Dites, vous avez quoi dans les yeux ? Faudrait peut-être songer à consulter rapidement, non ?

D'accord, j'admets que votre situation n'est pas facile de par votre engagement au SGC. Mais ainsi que je l'ai souligné à Sam tout à l'heure : ne laissez pas un règlement gâcher vos vies. Si elle s'obstine à me dire que tout va bien, qu'elle est heureuse et comblée, je crains que cela soit plus pour s'en convaincre elle-même que pour me rassurer. Même si, c'est vrai, je pense qu'elle tient aussi à m'assurer que tout ira bien pour elle une fois que je ne serai plus là. C'est ce que nous faisons tous quand nous avons la chance de pouvoir dire adieu. Nous assurons ceux qui s'en vont que ceux qui restent s'en sortiront.

C'est pourquoi je vous demande comme une ultime et immense faveur de faire le nécessaire, tout le nécessaire afin que ma fille ouvre enfin les yeux et que vous trouviez ensemble la voie à suivre pour être heureux, tous les deux. Car vous le méritez sacrément ! Ô combien ! De grâce, ne la laissez pas épouser Pete. Et ne la laissez pas davantage vous repousser…bien que je doute qu'elle le fasse.

Elle vous aime autant sinon plus que vous l'aimez. Je le sais parce que je suis son père et que je vous ai observé tous les deux depuis des années.

Faites comme vous le pouvez mais faites-le vite. Je suis mort aujourd'hui et Sam va avoir besoin d'une épaule solide, de quelqu'un à qui parler au besoin, d'un homme aimant mais pas trop collant non plus, pour la soutenir car les prochains jours ou les prochaines heures ne vont pas être faciles pour elle. Vous le savez comme moi. Saisissez votre chance, Jack parce que je doute fortement qu'elle se tourne vers Pete en de telles circonstances. Le jeu en vaut bien la chandelle, n'est-ce pas ? Et si vous tenez tellement au bonheur de Sam, aimez-la.

Voilà, j'espère avoir su vous convaincre plus que j'ai su convaincre ma fille.

Ah oui, une dernière chose, un détail avant de finir : pouvez-vous veiller à ce que je sois enterré près de ma femme ? Je n'ai jamais pensé à en parler à mes enfants et j'ai peur qu'ils ne m'expédient à Arlington. Merci d'avance pour ça. Je vous le revaudrai…peut-être.

Je vous souhaite tout le meilleur, cher Jack. Mon seul regret, au fond, sera de n'avoir pas vécu assez longtemps pour mener Sam devant l'autel pour la marier avec vous. On aurait eu de grands moments, tous les deux, vous ne croyez pas ?

Je vous aime bien, Jack. Cependant…si vous ne faites rien pour Sam avant qu'il soit trop tard, je vous jure que je ferai tout mon possible pour venir hanter chacune de vos nuits jusqu'à votre propre mort. Foi de Carter !

Pour terminer, n'hésitez surtout pas à embrasser Sam pour moi ! Vous pouvez lui faire lire cette lettre, si cela peut vous aider.

Je suis épuisé. Mort…de fatigue. Désolé, mauvais humour.

Amitiés éternelles.

Jacob Carter. »

Bravo ! Bien joué Papa Carter ! Me voilà dans de beaux draps. Et j'ai pris double ration aujourd'hui. Je me demande si Kerry n'est pas allée voir Jacob avant de venir ma voir…faudra que je vérifie ça demain.

Concrètement, je fais quoi, là de suite ? Je devrais filer chez Sam et lui porter cette lettre. Sauf que j'ai bu deux bières et un Général de l'Air Force ne peut pas se permettre d'être arrêté en état d'ivresse au volant. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule option : lui téléphoner et lui demander de passer me voir. Que du bonheur en somme… !

Et si j'attendais demain ? Hein ?

Quoique non. Tel que je le connais, Jacob va venir me hanter toute la soirée en me chantant la litanie des Henri à la façon de Patrick Swayze dans « Ghost ». Très peu pour moi.

Une dernière gorgée de cette bière un peu tiède et j'appelle Sam. Courage, Flyboy, tu peux le faire !

- Mon général ?

- Oui, bonsoir Carter. Ca va ?

Je suis au top de ma forme, là ! Et le vainqueur dans la catégorie des idiots hors concours est Jack O'Neill ! N'applaudissez pas, s'il vous plait !

- Je fais aller, monsieur. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien de grave mais euh…comment dire ça ?...euh…vous êtes seule, là ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, si Pete est avec vous, on peut remettre à demain, y'a rien d'urgent.

- Non, Pete n'est pas là. Je suis seule chez moi.

- Ah. Il travaille ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je voulais être seule, c'est tout.

- Je vois. Donc, si je vous demande de passer chez moi…

- Vous voulez que je vienne chez vous ?

- Oui.

- Vous y êtes seul ?

- Définitivement, oui.

- Ah ...

- Oui, bon.

- Et pourquoi voulez-vous que je vienne, mon général ? Un problème ?

- Non, non. Disons que votre père m'a laissé une lettre avant de mourir et ce serait bien que vous la lisiez aussi.

- J'arrive.

- Carter?

Elle a raccroché. C'est moi ou j'ai loupé un truc ou deux là ? Bref. Je me sers une autre bière ?

« Jack, arrête de déconner un peu, tu veux ? »

Hein ? Quoi ? Qui me cause ?

« Je suis la voix de ta conscience Jack. »

Mais bien sûr.

« Tu préfères celle de Jacob ? »

Ok, ok, pas de 3ème bière pour moi ce soir. Et depuis quand Jacob a fusionné avec ma conscience d'abord ?

« Depuis qu'il t'a écrit noir sur blanc ce que tu ne me laissais jamais t'expliquer ».

Je regarde ma bouteille de bière vide et ausculte l'étiquette. 3° d'alcool. Pas de quoi être saoul. Y'a du houblon dedans. La bonne blague ! A ce que je sache le houblon ne provoque pas d'hallucinations auditives, n'est-ce pas ? A moins d'en boire 18 litres à la paille et d'entendre ensuite un marteau piqueur dans notre crâne.

Argh…alors, ma conscience de Jacob, fermez-la !

Sam va arriver et j'ai besoin d'être concentré.

« Pour pas rater ton coup une fois de plus ! »

C'est ça, oui. Donc, chut !

« Je savais que j'aurais du enregistrer une vidéo ! »

JACOOOB !

Pour ne plus rien entendre, je mets un CD de Norah Jones dans le lecteur Hi-Fi puis je vais dans ma chambre pour me changer de nouveau. Je ne peux décemment pas recevoir Sam en tee-shirt troué et caleçon, n'est-ce pas ? Alors…J'enlève tout et je mets un short habillé sur ma peau nue (bah quoi ? J'ai le droit, non ?) et une chemise ample.

« Ah voilà, tu es parfait, Jack »

« Absolument, cher gendre, superbe ! »

Je sens que je vais passer la soirée avec eux, je le sens…mal !

« Mais non, mais non »

Mais si !

« Mais non ! On s'en va dès que Sam arrive. Promis. Et on reviendra si elle s'en va. »

Euh…vous envisagez sérieusement qu'elle passe la nuit chez moi ?

« A ton avis, grand dadais ? Huit longues années de frustration peuvent se conclure comment ? Réfléchis un peu ! Jacob, dis-moi, il est stupide ou il le fait exprès ? »

« Il a peur, c'est tout. Le grand Jack O'Neill avec deux L est effrayé par l'amour. Lui, le super héros interstellaire, le préféré du Président Hayes et des midinettes du programme Stargate a peur de ma fille ! J'en rirais presque si ce n'était pas aussi pathétique ».

« Je crois qu'il ne veut plus nous entendre » .

« Il peut pousser le volume à fond, il nous entendra quand même. Par contre, il n'entendra pas Sam arriver. »

« Nous devrions le laisser un peu tranquille, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Tu as raison et c'est dommage car j'aime bien l'idée de pouvoir un peu le torturer sachant qu'il ne peut plus se venger ».

CA SUFFIT !

« Ok, ok, on vous laisse Jack. Mais attention…nous ne sommes pas loin ! »

Ca va, j'ai compris. Allez, circulez et ne revenez pas !

« Rendez Sam heureuse et je vous garderai un fauteuil confortable pour l'éternité non loin de moi ! »

C'est une promesse ou une menace ? Jacob ? Jacob ?

Ah ben voilà, il est parti.

Je baisse le volume de la musique et j'entends justement une voiture se garer sur mon parking. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour m'apercevoir que Sam vient vers ma porte. Dieu qu'elle est belle ! Plus belle à mes yeux que toutes les femmes de l'univers.

Elle frappe à la porte. J'espère que mes dernières pensées ne me donnent pas l'air d'un merlan frit d'amour pour une sardine… !

- Bonsoir Carter.

- Monsieur.

D'un geste large, je l'invite à entrer dans mon humble demeure.

- Voulez-vous boire un truc, Sam ?

Ma langue a fourché ou bien… ?

- Vous avez quelque chose de plus fort que la bière, mon général ?

- Euh, oui….je crois qu'il doit me rester du whisky.

- Le Jack Daniels que Cassie vous a offert pour votre anniversaire ?

- Exact. Ca vous tente ?

- Volontiers, oui. Vous m'accompagnez ?

- Je me demande si ce serait bien raisonnable. J'ai déjà bu 2 bières ce soir.

- Vous aviez très soif !

- On peut dire ça.

Elle me sourit. Ah j'adore quand elle me sourit comme ça. J'attrape le whisky, 2 verres et lui en sers un. Puis je regarde mon verre encore vide…

- Vous n'allez pas me laisser boire toute seule, mon général. Ca ne se fait pas.

- D'accord, vous avez gagné. Mais c'est seulement pour vous accompagner, hein ? Et si je suis malade cette nuit, on dira que c'est ma mauvaise conscience qui m'a forcé.

Et toc, si tu m'entends, ça c'est pour toi !

- Alors, monsieur, la lettre de mon père…

Je la regarde. Si je suis nerveux, cela n'est rien par rapport à elle. Entre deux gorgées de whisky, elle croise et décroise ses longues jambes…nues (oui, elle est en robe d'été toute simple), tantôt dans un sens, tantôt dans l'autre, se calant dans le fauteuil du salon un instant et semblant aussitôt prête à en sortir. Je sais ce qu'elle ressent, je sais ce qu'elle attend, mais parce que je sais tout cela, je veux d'abord m'assurer qu'elle est en état de lire la lettre de Jacob. Comment aborder la chose ? Merde, quoi ! Je n'ai jamais été le plus subtil des hommes ! Réfléchis, Jack, réfléchis. Et vite, bon sang ! Parce que plus je me tais et plus elle parait nerveuse.

- Sam, ce soir, vous êtes Sam et, s'il vous plait, j'aimerais n'être que Jack. Pas le général, pas le monsieur.

- Quelle différence cela fait-il si après… ?

- S'il vous plait, Sam. C'est important.

- Quel rapport avec la lettre de mon père ?

- J'y viens. Je voulais juste éclaircir ce point auparavant. D'accord ?

Elle opine du chef, vaguement lasse. Alors je lui tends la lettre.

- Pouvez-vous me la lire, s'il vous plait ?

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui. J'aimerais écouter pour me concentrer sur les mots et ne pas m'effondrer au premier couplet douloureux.

- D'accord.

Je ressens une urgence, une détresse dans sa voix qui font qu'en dépit de mon manque d'envie de relire cette lettre, j'obtempère au souhait de Sam.

Je commence ma lecture, lentement tout en la regardant souvent. Je la vois tout d'abord sourire à l'évocation des Tokras et de ce que Jacob m'a écrit à ce moment-là. Puis je la vois plisser des yeux et son regard s'assombrir lorsqu'il est fait mention de l'amour de ses parents. Je la sens au bord des larmes. Aussi je m'approche d'elle pour continuer ma lecture assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Je la vois maintenant s'agiter quand j'en suis au passage où Jacob me demande de prendre soin d'elle.

- Il vous demande d'être comme un père pour moi ?

- Fichtre non ! Je suis un peu trop jeune pour ça quand même !

- Pour lui, vous êtes un Général et moi, votre subordonnée.

- Attendez un peu la suite, Sam, avant de vous enflammer et de tirer des conclusions hâtives et erronées.

- Je veux bien mais même mort, il m'énerve à toujours vouloir me protéger ou me faire protéger.

- C'est le rôle d'un père, Sam, quel que soit votre âge, votre vie, vos réussites, vos bonheurs, il est et restera un père voulant protéger son enfant. Tous les pères font ça. Certains y parviennent et d'autres…

- Pardon.

- Non, c'est bon. Je voulais juste que vous soyez plus compréhensive envers Jacob. Je continue ?

- Oui. Merci.

Je me racle un peu la gorge et bois un peu de whisky parce que j'en arrive maintenant à son histoire avec Pete. Elle n'a aucune réaction et semble attendre la suite. Anxieux, je le lis plus vite jusqu'à ce que Jacob me demande d'agir pour empêcher le mariage de Sam et Pete. Et là, enfin, elle réagit. Assez violemment en se levant d'un bond !

- Mais de quel droit a-t-il pu juger que je me trompais avec Pete ? Et comment a-t-il eu l'audace de vous demander à vous d'agir en son nom ? Surtout vous !

- Pourquoi surtout moi ?

- Il aurait pu demander à n'importe qui d'autre, Tealc ou Daniel ou Cassie ou…mais non, parce qu'il pensait avoir toujours raison sur tout, c'est à vous qu'il l'a demandé !

- Et cela vous dérange t-il à ce point que ce soit moi ?

- Pas vous ? Que vous dirigiez la base et que vous soyez en droit d'y intervenir quand bon vous semble, soit, c'est normal. Que vous interveniez dans mon travail, là c'est logique. Mais il s'agit de ma vie privée et, jusqu'à présent, vous avez toujours refusé de vous y intéresser assez pour seulement oser émettre un avis. Alors, excusez-moi de ma franchise, MONSIEUR, mais oui, je pense que la demande de mon père sur le sujet devrait effectivement vous déranger autant sinon plus que moi.

Là, elle est carrément furieuse. Contre Jacob ou contre moi ? Les deux, je crois. Faut que je trouve un moyen de la calmer.

- Eh bien, pour aussi étrange que cela puisse vous paraître, ce n'est pas le cas. Et si j'ai toujours évité de vous donner le moindre avis sur votre vie avec Pete c'est parce que…bref…

- Parce que quoi ?

Elle semble s'adoucir un peu en disant cela.

- Vous aimez Pete, Sam ?

- C'est bien le moment de poser cette question…mon général !

- Pourquoi ?

- Permission de parler librement ?

- Bien sûr, Sam. Depuis longtemps et ce soir encore plus.

Elle se rassoit tout en restant quand même prête à rebondir en cas de besoin. Elle boit une grande rasade de whisky et aspire profondément. Puis elle se lance.

- Que j'aime ou non Pete a-t-il un jour fait la moindre différence pour vous ? Vous me posez la question ce soir parce que la lettre de mon père a ouvert la brèche et qu'il vous demande d'agir. Or, toutes les fois où je vous ai plus ou moins demandé ce que vous en pensiez, vous avez fui en me donnant quasiment votre bénédiction.

- Je sais.

- Laissez-moi finir, avec tout votre respect, mais puisque vous m'autorisez à parler librement, je ne vais pas m'en priver.

- D'accord.

Elle se relève et s'agite autour de moi, ses yeux allant de la lettre que je tiens dans ma main droite à mes yeux, puis aux alentours lorsqu'elle cherche un peu d'air. Je n'en mène pas large, vous savez ?

- L'autre jour, je suis venue ici avant de me décider une fois pour toutes à me marier avec Pete. Je suis venue vous voir parce que je voulais savoir ce que vous en pensiez, vous. Si vous pensiez que j'avais raison ou pas. Si mes doutes avaient raison d'être. Je n'ai jamais douté de nos liens, sûrement plus forts que ce qu'ils sont sensés être au vu de nos grades respectifs, mais une fois, une fois seulement, j'aurais eu besoin de mettre de vrais mots sur des sentiments que nous nous sommes interdits au cours de ces trop nombreuses années. J'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin…de vous, comme jamais auparavant. J'étais seulement venue pour ça et j'ai trouvé…

- Kerry.

- Oui.

- Pardon, Sam. Ecoutez, oubliez Kerry. C'est du passé. Elle a rompu ce matin en me disant quasiment ce qu'a écrit votre père.

Cette fois, elle se rassoit dans le canapé, comme vidée de toute énergie après m'avoir dit ce qu'elle tentait depuis si longtemps de me dire. Et que j'avais si peur d'entendre. Là, les mots sont dits. Elle a parlé, je l'ai écoutée.

- J'ai quitté Pete tout à l'heure.

Et voilà qu'elle vient de larguer une bombe ! L'air de rien…ou de presque rien parce qu'elle semble si triste. Si triste.

Je n'aime pas la voir ainsi alors je m'approche d'elle et me mets à genoux devant le canapé, ma tête reposant sur l'accoudoir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que même quand vous me repoussez, même quand j'essaye d'avoir une vie normale, vous êtes toujours là pour moi. Le jour où Janet est morte, j'ai eu plus peur de vous perdre que de peine de l'avoir perdue. Bien que j'en eus souffert, évidemment. Elle était ma seule amie femme, au SGC et la seule à savoir ce que je ressentais au quotidien. Je pouvais tout nier, elle riait en faisant semblant d'y croire. J'ai fini par croire moi-même à me propres illusions quand j'ai rencontré Pete. Et je lui ai fait mal. Très mal. Je m'en veux terriblement d'être allée si loin avec lui pour rien alors que…

- Alors que ?

- Je l'aimais assez pour apprécier l'illusion mais quand tout fut devenu plus sérieux, plus concret, j'ai réalisé que j'allais faire une grosse erreur. Il n'était pas celui que je voulais plus que tout.

- Ah.

- Pete, c'était une parenthèse de normalité dans notre vie anormale. Il était un possible mari quand celui que je voulais se bornait à nous concevoir impossibles. Il était un amant aimant bien que trop aimanté à moi pour toutes choses. Je l'aurais sans doute aimé plus volage, dans le sens d'indépendant. Il me collait un peu trop et j'avais parfois l'impression d'étouffer. Mais dans mon aveuglement, je mettais ça sur le compte du stress, la pression du mariage, jamais pour ce que c'était vraiment. Je ne lui en voulais pas puisqu'il me donnait l'illusion d'une vie harmonieuse. Vous comprenez ?

- Je fais de mon mieux, Sam.

Elle s'agite de nouveau.

- Vous savez quand même bien pour qui j'ai rompu avec Pete, non ? Ca fait 10 minutes au moins que je vous le dis !

Je pose ma main sur son bras et lui fais signe de se rasseoir près de moi.

- Je n'ose y penser, Sam.

- Mais vous y pensez car vous le savez depuis longtemps.

- Et vous aussi.

- Non. Vous me soufflez le chaud et le froid depuis, quoi, un peu plus de 4 ans et ce test Zatark. On avait un accord, certes.

- Hey, c'est vous qui l'aviez proposé en premier.

- Et vous vous êtes bien empressé d'accepter. Et ensuite…

- Ensuite, il y a eu les boucles temporelles. Et je vous ai embrassée.

- Vraiment ?

- Oh oui !

- Alors c'était ça votre petit sourire en me regardant ? J'en ai eu des sueurs froides pendant longtemps, vous savez.

- Vous m'en voulez ?

- Pas trop, non. A votre place, j'aurais peut-être agi de même. J'imagine vous avoir rendu votre baiser.

- Merveilleusement, oui.

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, j'ai pris place à ses côtés sur le canapé. Nous nous faisons désormais face, la lettre de Jacob posée sur le sol. Sam est à quelques petits centimètres de moi et si nous arrêtons de parler, je vais pouvoir l'enlacer, l'embrasser, l'aimer.

- A mon tour de vous avouer quelque chose.

- C'est grave ?

- Je vous ai aussi embrassé.

- Ah bon ? Je veux dire…quand ?

- Disons que j'ai embrassé le fantasme que j'avais de vous.

- Ca se complique, là. Faut que vous m'expliquiez.

Dans un sourire, elle commence son récit.

- Quand j'étais bloquée sur le Prométhée, toute seule, il y avait ce nuage qui me projetait des images, des hallucinations. Au début, cela me perturbait un peu jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que je dialoguais avec moi-même au travers d'elles. Je voyais mon père, Daniel, Tealc et une petite fille blonde que je n'ai pas encore, à ce jour, pu identifier.

- Pendant ce temps, je devenais fou à vous chercher partout et Tealc m'avait fait comprendre que j'étais aussi mal que vous l'aviez été quand j'avais disparu avec Maybourne.

- Tealc est un grand romantique, au fond.

- C'est l'influence de Daniel !

Elle rit et se rapproche encore plus près de moi. Nos bras et nos jambes se touchent désormais.

- En tout cas, c'est vous qui m'êtes apparu en dernier.

- En dernier ? Je suis vexé.

- Ne le soyez pas ! Je gardais le meilleur pour la fin.

- C'est mieux.

- Votre hallucination en a même fait naître une seconde, en superposé, si vous voulez. Je me suis vue discutant avec vous – en l'occurrence, moi – des sentiments que j'éprouvais et que j'avais pris pour réciproques.

- Ils…

Elle vient de mettre sa main sur ma bouche. So sexy !

Pour m'empêcher de parler, elle appuie plus sa main sur ma bouche et l'y laisse. Ma foi, si cela peut lui faire du bien sans me faire de mal…

- Dans l'hallucination, j'étais le propre frein à notre relation. Je me forçais à ne penser qu'à vous afin d'éviter d'aimer un homme avec qui tout serait plus simple. Vous me disiez – enfin, je vous faisais me dire – que vous ne me demanderiez jamais de sacrifier ma carrière pour vous et que vous n'étiez pas si compliqué que ça. Pourtant, vous l'êtes sacrément ! Je me demande parfois si vous n'êtes plus tordu que moi !

- Je peux dire un truc ?

En ouvrant la bouche pour parler, forcément, j'ai eu la formidable sensation de son humidité buccale sur ma peau. Brrrrr….J'ai une envie folle de passer ma langue sur ses doigts. Je me retiens. Pour l'instant.

- Pas encore. Soyez patient, je finis. Dès lors, j'ai eu envie de vous embrasser. Et je l'ai fait. J'ai embrassé l'hallucination de mon hallucination. Et j'ai adoré.

- Votre hallucination de moi embrassait bien, au moins ?

- Divinement. L'avantage des hallucinations, comme des fantasmes, c'est qu'on peut imaginer des perfections qu'on ne pourra peut-être jamais vérifier au réel.

- Il ne faut jamais présager de rien, Sam.

- Ce baiser était presque meilleur que celui que nous avions cette fois réellement échangé dans les vestiaires.

- Ouh là, c'était bestial.

- Intense.

- Sacrément, oui !

- Vous m'aviez pourtant repoussée alors que vous aviez envie de moi, autant que moi de vous.

- Il le fallait bien. Nous n'étions déjà plus dans nos états normaux. Mais mon corps s'en souvient encore. Boudiouh ! Vous n'imaginez pas combien j'ai pu regretter depuis de ne pas en avoir profité.

- Moi aussi.

Nous voici l'un contre l'autre. Lente progression de nos corps à la seule évocation de ce souvenir commun.

- Vous voulez un autre verre ?

- Non, merci. Ca va aller. Le verre, c'était pour me donner le courage de tout vous dire. Enfin. Je me sens plus légère maintenant.

- Ce fardeau était si lourd à porter ?

- Il m'empêchait d'avancer. Des fers à mes pieds dans un cachot goa'uld ne m'auraient pas rendue plus statique.

- Je ne le savais pas, Sam. Je vous le promets. Je vous croyais heureuse. Et maintenant ?

- Vous me lisez la suite de la lettre de mon père ?

- D'accord mais seulement si je peux vous tenir dans mes bras en la lisant.

Sans répondre, elle vient se blottir contre moi. Là, tout commence à devenir parfait. Je reprends vie. Puis j'entame la dernière partie de la lettre de Jacob où il est seulement fait mention de nous deux.

Tour à tour elle me regarde, se serre plus fort contre moi et s'éloigne légèrement à nouveau. Un peu. Je sens que les mots de Jacob résonnent en elle comme ils ont résonné en moi un peu plus tôt. Sauf que là, la sensation est bien meilleure car Sam est contre moi. Tout contre.

Quand j'évoque les dernières volontés de Jacob, je m'aperçois qu'elle retient une larme ou deux. Je lâche alors la lettre.

- Je suis là, Sam.

- Pour toujours ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je serai toujours là. Pour vous.

- En ami ?

- Sam…vous me voulez comme ami ?

- Non. Enfin oui mais pas que ça.

- Tant mieux. Parce que s'il n'était question que d'amitié entre nous, Pete et Kerry seraient encore près de nous.

- Oui, sans doute.

Elle se penche pour reprendre la lettre de son père et relire à voix haute une phrase : « elle vous aime autant sinon plus que vous l'aimez ». Puis elle laisse la lettre retomber sur le sol, me regarde intensément, et semble hésiter. Je prends sa main et la dépose sur ma joue, sans la quitter des yeux. Je veux qu'elle ressente tout ce que je ressens. Alors elle sourit tout en caressant doucement mon visage.

- J'ai tant rêvé de pouvoir faire ça un jour.

- Quoi ? Me toucher ?

Elle rit.

- Non, vous, moi, cet impossible sentiment et…oui, pouvoir vous caresser la joue, vous toucher d'une manière plus personnelle, vous apprivoiser en quelque sorte.

- Et dire que pendant plus de 8 ans je me suis demandé comment je devais m'y prendre pour vous séduire !

- Vous m'avez séduite, depuis le début, mais vous m'avez aussi repoussée quand nous sommes devenus plus…

- Plus ?

- Vous allez détester le terme.

- Je vous jure que non.

- Vous m'avez repoussé quand nous avons avoué des sentiments plus amoureux. Une simple attirance physique aurait été réglée depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est évident. Nous aurions cédé une fois, deux peut-être et la vie aurait pris son cours.

- Alors vous admettez donc ?

- Quoi ? Que je ressens pour vous plus que de l'attirance physique ou de l'amitié ? Samantha Carter, je ressens beaucoup plus. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ça.

- Idem ici, pour paraphraser Tealc.

- Pour vous le prouver, je vais suivre l'ultime conseil que votre père m'a donné.

Excédé et excité aussi par toute cette longue discussion et tous ces aveux qui ne mènent à rien de tangible, je prends son visage en coupe dans mes mains, et, sans autre forme de cérémonie, dépose un tout petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Je m'écarte légèrement et la regarde longuement pour voir si elle désire aller plus loin. Son doux sourire me rassure rapidement et je tente une approche lente, très lente, caressant du bout des lèvres les siennes, glissant sur l'une puis sur l'autre, sans m'attarder. Je veux qu'elle me veuille autant que je la veux. Et je savoure enfin ce qui me fut si longtemps interdit, ces espaces d'elle auxquels je n'avais pas accès.

Elle a compris mon jeu et joue aussi, quand, en frôlant de ma langue sa lèvre inférieure pour la seconde fois, j'ai l'agréable surprise d'y trouver la sienne. Un effleurement au hasard, si doux, si prometteur…et elle s'aventure maintenant dans mon cou, posant ça et là sa bouche et sa langue sur une chair tendre ou une veine palpitante. C'en est trop pour moi !

- Si vous continuez ainsi, Sam, je ne réponds plus de rien. Vous êtes prévenue.

- Arrêtez-moi si vous le voulez.

- Je n'en suis pas capable.

- Moi non plus. J'ai besoin de vous, Jack. Ce soir, cette nuit, hier, demain, toujours.

Elle vient de m'achever. Je relève sa tête perdue dans mon cou et je prends sa bouche, cherchant sa langue avec la mienne. Sa réponse est immédiate et démontre, si besoin était, qu'elle veut vraiment la même chose que moi. Assez de discours, enfin de l'action !

Dieu que c'est bon ! Elle embrasse si bien. Elle ne vous avale pas, elle vous enrobe, elle danse avec vous sans essayer de mener le tempo, elle est douce, tendre et vorace à la fois et répond à chacune de mes attentes comme si nous étions fait pour nous entendre sur un plan plus intime aussi bien que sur tous les autres.

- Tu restes ?

- Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, Jack.

- Et pour le règlement ?

- Ce soir, je m'en moque complètement. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. Le reste, c'est un détail dont nous parlerons. Mais demain. Si tu m'aimes aussi, oublions tout ce qui n'est pas nous. Ce soir, c'est nous, Jack. Nous parce qu'il ne peut plus en être autrement. N'est-ce pas ?

- Adjugé pour nous.

C'est pourtant sans lui avoir prononcé les 3 petits mots magiques que je l'emmène dans ma chambre où nous découvrons ensemble le bonheur de faire l'amour avec la personne que l'on aime. Les sentiments réciproques subliment l'acte en lui-même. Ou les actes, d'ailleurs. J'ai beau ne plus avoir 20 ans, je tiens encore un peu la route. Nous avons beaucoup de frustrations à oublier et de fantasmes à assouvir. Et parce que nous venons de perdre bêtement 8 ans sur la route de notre bonheur, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Vous comprenez ?

Au petit matin, elle est sous la douche et je l'y rejoins.

- Je peux venir ?

- Tu tombes bien, justement. J'ai un peu de mal à frotter mon dos.

- Je savais que je pouvais me rendre utile.

- Tu en doutais encore ?

Elle me fait face, dans le plus simple appareil et je la trouve si belle, si désirable, si tellement femme, si rayonnante de bonheur aussi que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit :

- Je t'aime, Sam.

Sans doute l'ai-je prise au dépourvu car ses yeux se font humides et elle s'enroule autour de moi. Nous refaisons l'amour sous la douche. Tout a été fait, tout a été dit. Nous devons désormais rendre notre relation légale.

Et c'est la raison de mon courrier, monsieur le Président. Vous savez désormais tout. Nous pensons avoir légitiment le droit de nous aimer, aussi librement que possible, sans avoir à craindre de cour martiale. Pour tout ce que nous avons fait pour notre pays, notre planète et tant d'autres encore, pour ces 8 années où nous nous sommes dévoués à notre métier et avons tout donné pour cet engagement, oui nous méritons d'avoir droit au bonheur. Et c'est tout ce que nous vous demandons, monsieur le Président.

Je vous propose plusieurs options sachant que la première a ma préférence mais pas celle de Sam. Et que la seconde a sa préférence mais pas la mienne. A vous donc de trancher sachant que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous ne reviendrons pas en arrière.

Option 1 : je prends ma retraite.

Option 2 : je reste au SGC et Sam est mutée en Zone 51.

Option 3 : Sam devient Général et prend les commandes du SGC, je prends ma retraite et Tealc vit au pays des Bisounours.

Pour toute autre alternative, merci de nous en faire part. Euh…le plus tôt sera le mieux car ni Sam ni moi n'aimons transgresser certain règlement.

Nous partons quelques jours dans mon chalet du Minnesota avec les garçons (Daniel et Tealc). Mon portable y connait quelques interférences mais je suis certain que celui de Sam passera très bien. Vous comprenez pourquoi je l'aime plus que tout ?

Merci d'avance pour votre compréhension et la promptitude de votre décision, monsieur.

Je vous prie donc de croire, Monsieur le Président, en l'assurance de mes respectueuses salutations.

Général Jack O'Neill.


	2. Un jour d'obsèques

**UN JOUR D'OBSEQUES**

Rude journée en perspective.

Marc et sa femme sont arrivés hier soir et sont en train d'accaparer ma salle de bains. Je l'entends râler parce qu'elle ne se presse pas davantage et elle lui répond qu'il devrait changer de pantalon. Les joies de la vie maritale, sans doute.

Mon frère sort enfin de la salle de bain en grognant un truc incompréhensible et va dans la chambre d'amis pour changer de tenue.

- T'es comme ça avec Pete, Sam ?

- Non, mais nous ne sommes pas mariés.

- Ce qui ne saurait tarder, si je ne m'abuse.

- Eh bien…

- Quoi ?

Son pantalon encore sur les hanches, il sort de la chambre comme un diable de sa boîte.

- Eh bien…disons que tu t'abuses.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai rompu mes fiançailles avec Pete le jour de la mort de papa, Marc.

- Mais…enfin…pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu étais heureuse avec lui.

- Je l'étais. Mais pas assez.

- Je ne te comprends pas.

- Tu n'es pas le seul mais ce n'est pas grave. Le plus dur c'est d'avoir blessé un homme qui ne le méritait pas.

- Ouais. Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? T'enfermer dans ta base jusqu'à tes 90 ans, seule et sans enfant ?

- Toutes les vies ne sont pas identiques, Marc. Tu as fait la tienne en fonction de ta vie privée, mettant de côté ta carrière parce que tu as eu la chance de rencontrer Jenny au sortir de la fac et d'être père à 25 ans.

- Tu aurais pu avoir tout ça aussi, Sammy.

- Je crois que cette vie ne m'aurait pas suffit. Je voulais autre chose, de plus fort, plus extraordinaire, moins…banal.

- Et tu l'as eu ?

- Plus ou moins. Disons que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour avancer sans trop de remords ni de regrets, sachant que celle que je suis n'aurait pas rendu un homme heureux au quotidien. Soyons réalistes ! Je ne suis jamais chez moi et je sais à peine me servir de mon four ! J'adore les enfants…des autres et puis, je n'ai jamais été aimée par un homme qui m'aurait paru plus passionnant que mon labo.

- Dois-je te rappeler ton âge ? Tu n'as pas peur pour tes vieux jours ?

- J'y pense parfois, c'est sûr. Mais bon, tout n'est pas encore perdu, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf pour Pete.

- Tu as quelqu'un en tête, toi.

- C'est compliqué.

- Avec toi, tout l'est toujours. Compliqué comment ?

- Je t'expliquerai une autre fois. Là, faut vraiment qu'on accélère la cadence si l'on veut faire tout dans les temps. Notre planning est hyper serré ce matin !

- Vas donc dire ça à ta belle-sœur !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique là-dedans depuis plus d'une demi-heure ?

- Ah ça…un truc de bonne femme, sûrement. Et vu que tu fais partie de cette espèce, tu devrais aller voir. Ca pourrait la faire bouger.

- C'est surtout qu'étant une femme, j'ai moi aussi besoin de me maquiller. Surtout ce matin ! Les cernes vont être difficiles à cacher.

- C'est « opération cache-misère » aujourd'hui ?

Je ris. Quand nous étions jeunes, je lui avais appris que les deux raisons essentielles au maquillage sont : trompe-couillon et cache-misère.

- Exact. On aurait du se coucher plus tôt hier soir.

- Ce matin, tu veux dire. Mais c'était bien de pouvoir parler tous les deux, de papa, de maman, de ce qu'on ressentait, de ce qu'ils nous avaient laissé. C'était important pour moi en tout cas.

- Pour moi aussi. D'ailleurs, on devrait parler plus souvent tous les deux.

- Quand tu veux, avec plaisir.

- Bon, je vais sortir ta femme de là manu militari.

- Pas la peine, me voilà !

- Bon sang, Jenny, tu as fait quoi tout ce temps ? Un ravalement de façade ?

- Juste un gommage. J'ai mal dormi la nuit dernière.

- Pardon si nous avons fait du bruit.

- Non, c'était bon de vous entendre rire tous les deux. C'est si rare.

- Je vais m'arranger pour que cela le soit moins à l'avenir.

- Vraiment ? Tu as déjà dit ça il y a deux ans.

- C'était différent.

- Si tu le dis. En attendant, la place est libre. Et, Sam, évite le gommage, on n'a plus le temps !

- Marc, retiens-moi, je vais la tuer !

Mais au lieu de ça, j'entre en riant dans la salle de bain.

30 minutes plus tard, nous quittons ma maison tous les 3, Marc tout de gris foncé vêtu, Jenny en pantalon et chemisier noir et moi en robe noire assez décolletée mais agrémentée d'une veste noire aussi. Mon petit démon intérieur me souffle que cette robe serait assez sexy sans la veste pour d'autres circonstances et qu'elle pourrait avoir quelque effet sur certain militaire trop habitué, hélas, à me voir en treillis.

Au point où j'en suis de toute façon, toute robe sexy ou pas, elle n'augmentera probablement mes chances car je crains bien de n'en avoir plus des masses. Ah sans Kerry Johnson…Mais bon, c'est comme ça. C'est bien moi qui devais épouser Pete sous peu, alors il est normal que Jack ait lui aussi tenté sa chance avec cette superbe et sympathique femme rousse.

Et voilà, je recommence ! Dès que mon esprit s'évade un peu, il va vers mon général. Même quand j'étais avec Pete, il en était ainsi. Combien de fois ai-je pensé à lui dans des moments où j'aurais normalement du ne penser qu'à Pete ? Combien de fois ai-je pensé « c'est ce que Jack ferait », « Jack approuverait-il ? » ou encore « qu'est-ce que Jack va penser ? » ?

Jack, toujours Jack.

Huit ans, c'est long pour une passade. Oh oui, Janet, vous aviez raison : c'était bel et bien sérieux pour moi. Trop pour épouser Pete. Trop pour l'avouer y compris au premier concerné. Oh, j'ai essayé, plusieurs fois, péniblement, de façon maladroite alors que la vérité toute nue aurait été plus efficace. Et radicale.

Samantha Carter, courageuse au combat, et poule mouillée face à Jack O'Neill.

Bon, ça suffit, stop !

- Tu crois qu'elle pense à quoi, là ?

- Vu que nous discutons depuis au moins 10 minutes sans qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche, je dirais au dernier satellite qu'elle a observé hier autour de Jupiter.

- Oh ça va ! Je suis là. Je vous entends mais n'ayant rien à dire, je me tais. Et pour info, le satellite en question n'est pas en orbite autour de Jupiter mais de Pluton. Lequel Pluton n'est pas une…

- Je te coupe de suite, Sammy. Pour les cours d'astronomie, cela ne te gène pas si nous passons notre tour ?

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez.

- Bah ! On ne peut pas souffrir de perdre ce qu'on ignore puisqu'on ignore si cela vaut la peine d'être perdu.

- Tu causes bien, chéri.

- Ainsi parla Marc Carter, philosophe américain né à Denver en 1963 et mort en 2059 dans l'ignorance.

- Tu me fais vivre vieux, dis donc !

- Pas vraiment si l'on considère qu'on vivra alors en moyenne jusqu'à 100 ans.

- En ce cas, tu aurais pu être plus généreuse.

- Tu ne le méritais pas.

Et je lui tire la langue.

- Oh c'est pas beau de tirer la langue à son grand frère à qui, je te le rappelle sans cesse, tu dois le respect.

- Désolée, j'ai un peu de mal avec cette notion te concernant.

- Vilaine sœur !

- Et fière de l'être.

- Vilaine ou ma sœur ?

- Les deux.

Nous venons d'arriver devant le cimetière.

- Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller…

- Sam, au fait…

- Oui Jenny ?

- Les traiteurs doivent arriver chez toi à quelle heure ?

- Pas de panique, on a le temps. Le pasteur a promis que la cérémonie sera sobre et courte.

- Papa appréciera, c'est certain.

J'opine du chef. Et pas que papa…

Je sors de la voiture et regarde rapidement toutes celles déjà garées. J'en reconnais certaines de l'USAF, des officielles, deux limousines et…le pick-up de Jack. Vu que nous ne sommes pas en avance, en même temps, c'est logique qu'il soit déjà là.

Aussitôt parvenus devant ce que sera l'avant-dernière demeure de mon père – que nous transférerons dès demain à Denver pour qu'il repose près de ma mère -, nous avons droit, Marc et moi, au cortège rituel des embrassades, des questions stupides, des étreintes maladroites. Des cousins éloignés venus pour la forme tiennent absolument à ce que l'on n'attende pas le prochain enterrement pour tous se retrouver. Balivernes ! Nous faisons semblant d'y croire, sûrement autant qu'eux en cet instant. Viennent ensuite les vieux copains de papa, certains de l'armée et d'autres pas, certains que je connais vaguement et qui s'émerveillent de me voir si peu changée depuis mes 18 ans (c'est gentil mais tellement surfait, inutile et idiot !) et ces inconnus qui me disent combien mon père était important pour eux. Mais oui, mais oui…

Une femme d'un âge certain se tient un peu à l'écart. Son visage me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus avec certitude. Elle s'approche de moi.

- Bonjour Sammy.

Et là, tout me revient !

- Tante Penny ! Mon Dieu ! Je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui. Comment as-tu su ?

- Marc m'a prévenue.

- J'ignorais que vous étiez toujours en contact.

- Maintenant, tu le sais. Je suis heureuse de te voir, Sam.

- Moi aussi, Tante Penny. Tu restes un peu après la cérémonie ?

- Un peu mais je repars avec ton frère en fin de journée.

- Tu es arrivée quand ?

- Ce matin.

- Tu aurais pu rester plus longtemps, ça m'aurait fait énormément plaisir. Depuis le temps…

- A qui la faute, Sammy ?

- Je sais, je sais. Ecoute, on peut se parler avant ton départ ?

- Bien sûr, mon petit.

- Dommage que tu ne restes pas un peu quand même.

- Je ne peux pas. Tu me connais. Un jour ici, un jour ailleurs.

- Toujours aussi indépendante ?

- Quand mes médecins me lâchent les baskets, oui.

- Tu voyages seule ?

- Mon dernier mari en date m'a laissé un peu d'argent à sa mort alors j'en profite puisque je le peux encore. A 79 ans, j'ai encore tant de choses à faire et à voir que je ne peux plus me permettre de perdre du temps.

- A combien de maris en es-tu désormais ?

- Eh bien, si je compte bien, j'en suis à 5.

- Mais tu en avais déjà épuisé 3 la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues, il y a 20 ans ! Tu t'es donc assagie avec le temps ?

- Je parle des maris, Sam, pas des amants !

Et nous rions ensemble. Elle, c'est la sœur ainée de maman, la seule bonne surprise de la journée. Je suis ravie qu'elle soit là.

J'aurais aimé rester à papoter avec elle mais le pasteur me fait signe que la cérémonie va pouvoir commencer.

- Je dois prendre place, Tante Penny. A tout à l'heure, hein ?

- Courage, mon enfant.

Je me dirige alors vers les chaises libres au premier rang, aussitôt rejointe par Marc et Jenny. Je sens une main sur mon épaule, et, me retournant, je vois le Général Hammond, un autre Général, Tealc et Jack. La main sur mon épaule est celle de Daniel mais c'est Jack qui prend place juste derrière moi. Je sens les effluves de son after-shave, celui-là même qui me fait si souvent tourner la tête. C'est bon de le sentir si près de moi. Je le regarde, il me sourit et le pasteur commence à parler. Je quitte donc à regret le regard de Jack pour faire semblant d'écouter ce qui se dit, mes pensées étant éparpillées en plusieurs morceaux où Jack et mon père tiennent les rôles principaux.

Puis la voix du pasteur se tait. Marc touche mon bras et me fait signe que c'est à moi d'aller parler. Je me lève donc comme une automate. Mon premier réflexe est de regarder mon équipe, un Daniel compatissant, un Tealc rassurant et un Jack tout en même temps. Son regard est si profond que là, de suite, si je continue à puiser dedans, je vais m'y noyer et perdre toute capacité à prononcer le beau discours que Marc et moi avons préparé cette nuit.

Les mots finissent pourtant par sortir, s'enchaînant les uns après les autres, saluant le père, le soldat, l'homme, lui disant combien nous l'aimons, soulignant avec malice que ses absences durant notre enfance nous donnaient l'occasion de faire quelques bêtises et nous servant ensuite de ces mêmes absences pour justifier nos bêtises. Et je finis en l'assurant qu'il dormirait bientôt près de notre mère ainsi qu'il l'avait demandé. Puis j'envoie un baiser papillon vers son cercueil et je regagne ma chaise.

Les premières salves des fusils me font sursauter tant mon esprit est résolument ailleurs. Jack met aussitôt sa main droite sur mon épaule et la serre très fort. J'ai tant besoin de lui… !

Alors que résonnent les salves suivantes, sa main n'a pas bougé. Ou si peu. Je crois sentir un pouce s'égarer dans mon cou mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Quoique la chaleur qui gagne subitement mon corps ne soit pas nécessairement due à la météo, surtout lorsque le pouce se fait plus caressant sur ma peau. Aussi, pour m'assurer de ce que je ressens, je lève un peu mon bras pour guider ma main vers ce pouce si délicieusement égaré. Je le trouve vite et l'enlace, lui et ses copains doigts venus en renfort pour me troubler plus que de raison. Jack, Jack, Jack, que me faites-vous ?

Les salves cessent et l'on me tend le drapeau national que je donne à Marc. Je n'en veux pas. Tous les derniers souvenirs que j'ai de mon père, je les ai en moi et ils ne tiendraient pas sur les 50 étoiles de notre bannière. De plus, ils n'y auraient probablement pas leur place. Marc ne saura jamais quelle sorte de héros était notre père, ni qui il était vraiment ces dernières années. Je souffre de ne pas pouvoir lui dire la vérité. Aujourd'hui plus que d'ordinaire.

La grande muette, comme on surnomme parfois l'armée dans certains pays, nous muselle beaucoup trop. Trop de règlements devenus obsolètes ou absurdes de nos jours. Trop de secrets, trop d'interdits en vertu de raisons d'Etat qui n'en sont pas toujours. Mais je suis un bon soldat et j'obéis, gardant pour moi tout ce que j'ai envie de crier, refoulant sentiments et légitimité jusqu'à faire de ma vie une suite interminable de frustrations diverses.

Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas pleurer ou du moins pas ici, pas maintenant. Car même si tout le monde trouverait ces larmes normales, rares sont ceux qui pourraient en deviner la cause.

Un mouvement de foule me fait rouvrir les yeux. Les gens bougent. C'est le moment du dernier adieu avant que le cercueil soit recouvert de fleurs et qu'il s'enfonce en terre.

Je dois me lever mais je n'y parviens pas. Je regarde tous ces gens défiler et jeter une rose ou un œillet, une larme au coin de l'œil ou un mot au bout de la langue, jusqu'à ce que les Généraux Hammond et l'inconnu en fassent de même, sitôt suivis de Tealc et Daniel. A Jack maintenant.

Cependant, il est toujours derrière moi et ne semble pas presser d'y aller. Jenny se lève, puis Marc et enfin, dans un sursaut de volonté, je les imite, surprise de me retrouver accompagnée de Jack.

Sans dire un mot, nous jetons nos fleurs et nous restons là, tous les deux, sans bouger. A attendre. Quoi ? Nul ne le sait. On attend côte à côte, c'est tout. En silence.

Les gens se retirent peu à peu et c'est Marc qui vient nous déloger de là en me prévenant que nous devons rapidement retourner chez moi.

J'étais pourtant bien là. Juste Jack, le cercueil de papa et moi.

- On doit y aller, Carter.

- Je sais.

- C'est dur, hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Le dernier adieu.

- Non. Le pire c'est ce qui m'attend maintenant avec tous ces gens chez moi qui vont me parler de mon père, qui vont me questionner sur lui et à qui je vais devoir mentir.

- Je sais, Sam. Quand nous avons signé, vous pensiez que nous allions autant en chier ?

Sa remarque me fait sourire malgré moi.

- Non, c'est clair que non. Personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer, cela dit.

Il se rapproche de moi et met son bras autour de mes épaules. Marc revient à la charge.

- Sam, tu viens ?

- J'arrive ! T'es chiant, tu le sais ?

- Je suis ton frère aîné, c'est mon rôle.

- Ouais ben, arrête !

- Tu veux que je prenne ta voiture pour rentrer ?

- Et moi je cours derrière, c'est ça ?

- Non, tu n'es pas chaussée et habillée pour ça. Je pensais que tu pourrais rentrer avec le Général O'Neill, s'il est d'accord.

- Il a raison, Carter, votre robe et vos petites chaussures n'y survivraient pas. Et cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

Le sourire de Marc prouve qu'il s'en doutait déjà.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Carter, cessez de faire l'enfant et donnez vos clés à votre frère. Vous n'êtes pas en état de conduire.

- Hey, je vais bien.

- C'est évident ! Donnez ces clés. C'est un ordre !

Il le dit avec tant de gentillesse et de tendresse dans la voix que je n'imagine pas lui tenir tête. Je m'exécute.

- Tenez, Marc.

- Merci Général. Et prenez votre temps, tous les deux. Jenny et moi, on s'occupe de tout chez toi, Sammy.

- Mais…

- Mais c'est comme ça et tu vas me faire le plaisir de te laisser faire, pour une fois.

- Mais je veux avoir le temps de voir tante Penny !

- Tu la verras. A moins que le Général et toi prévoyez de vous enfuir quelques heures.

- Disparais, Marc. Tout de suite !

Et il part en riant.

Suis-je donc si transparente ? Je me tourne vers Jack qui sourit lui aussi. Ca m'agace.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien. Votre frère, c'est bien un Carter. Quand il a une idée derrière la tête…

- Je suis comme ça ?

- Vous ? Non, c'est pire !

- A ce point ?

- Bah, ce n'est pas si terrible d'être têtu. Quand votre obstination sauve des milliards de vies c'est même plutôt une sacrée qualité et un atout non négligeable.

- Ou comment enrober un gros défaut souvent rédhibitoire dans un beau compliment made in Army.

- Ne soyez pas si négative ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a du bon en vous.

- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

- Attendez, je cherche.

Et il rit. Beaucoup. Forcément, moi aussi.

- Si vous me le permettez, vous n'êtes pas très doué avec les compliments, mon général.

- Que voulez-vous, Carter, je me perds parfois dans les grandes phrases où mon cerveau limité ne retient qu'un mot sur 10.

- J'avais remarqué.

- Je suis un homme d'action, moi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs, je vous le prouve de suite. Je décide qu'on s'en aille. Maintenant. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord.

- Vous voulez partir ?

- Moi ? Je suis à vos ordres, bien chère dame.

- Ne me tentez pas !

- Carter ?

- C'est bon, on y va.

- Tout va bien ?

Je ne l'ai pas remarqué mais il semblerait que je me sois montrée un peu abrupte dans mes deux ou trois dernières réponses. Il ne le mérite pas.

- Pardon si je me suis montrée un peu brusque, monsieur.

- Ca va, Carter, je comprends.

- Ah oui ?

- Enfin, j'essaye.

Il prend mon bras et me guide jusqu'à son pick-up où il m'ouvre galamment la portière. Je monte, dénudant à sa vue tout ce que la hauteur du véhicule combinée à celle de ma robe peuvent dévoiler et après un bon moment d'immobilité absolue pendant laquelle il regarde ce que je lui montre, il regagne sa place derrière le volant et démarre.

- J'aime bien votre robe, Carter.

Bon, d'accord, je le savais en la mettant. Mais depuis quand Jack O'Neill dit-il des trucs pareils alors que nous sommes seuls tous les deux ? Est-ce anodin, juste pour parler ou bien… ? Ou bien quoi ? Non, pas cette fois ! Je ne vais pas le laisser flirter avec moi, me mettre dans tous mes états pour être ensuite refoulée au moment où je serais tentée de tout lui céder. S'il veut plus, qu'il fasse plus ! Donc, pas de réponse.

2 minutes de silence plus tard.

- Vous ne dites plus rien ?

- Que voulez-vous que je dise, mon général ? Vous aimez bien ma robe ? C'est très gentil pour le styliste qui l'a conçue exprès pour que les hommes apprécient les femmes qui les portent.

- Ouh la, je n'ai pas pensé si loin ! Elle vous va bien, c'est tout et j'ai, un moment, rêvé de vous la voir porter en d'autres occasions.

- Lesquelles ? Au SGC ?

- Vous feriez un malheur et sans doute quelques victimes d'esclandres dans les rangs de nos soldats.

- Non mais, sérieusement, quand ?

Il se tait, semble réfléchir un peu et hésiter sur la réponse à me donner.

- Vous ne savez pas quand, n'est-ce pas monsieur ?

- J'ai bien quelques idées mais là, pour l'heure, elles seraient mal venues.

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Sam, croyez-moi, la dernière chose dont vous ayez besoin aujourd'hui c'est de vous prendre la tête. Je vous l'ai dit et redit depuis 3 jours : je serai toujours là.

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Ben tout !

Et débrouille-toi avec ça, Sam ! C'est ça que ça veut dire ! Je sais qu'il n'en dira pas plus, quoique je fasse ou que je dise.

- Je peux vous poser une question personnelle ? Oui, je sais que vous n'aimez pas ça, pas la peine de grimacer.

- Ce se voit tant que ça ?

- Oh oui ! Alors, je peux ?

- Allez-y mais si c'est ce que je crois…

- Melle Johnson nous rejoint chez moi ?

Je le vois esquisser un sourire. Visiblement, il craignait autre chose.

- Pour quoi faire ? Non, Sam. Y'a plus de Kerry sinon au SGC.

Je reste sans voix. Est-ce à dire que… ?

- Vous ? Elle ?

- Fini avant que tout ait vraiment commencé. C'était juste une aventure, rien de sérieux.

- C'est vous ou c'est elle ?

- Elle. Mais elle m'a devancé.

- Les hommes ne rompent jamais.

- Pas faux. Nous sommes assez lâches sur ce point.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi nous sommes lâches ? Bigre, je n'en sais rien. C'est comme ça, dans notre patrimoine génétique je suppose.

- Non, non, pourquoi a-t-elle rompu ?

- Elle ne voulait pas s'attacher.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca fait beaucoup de pourquoi à la suite, ça, Carter, même pour vous !

- Désolée, j'ai un peu de mal à tout saisir aujourd'hui.

- C'est justement la raison pour laquelle je vous ai conseillé d'éviter tout ce qui pourrait vous prendre la tête. Nous reparlerons de ce qui semble tracasser votre si joli cerveau une autre fois.

- Ou pas.

- C'est vous qui voyez.

- C'est souvent vous qui le décidez, monsieur.

- Merde, Sam, pas maintenant !

- Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? Nous sommes seuls, pour une fois et tout ce que vous faites depuis 3 jours me perturbe énormément.

- Alors cessez de vous poser des questions et prenez les choses comme elles viennent. Le meilleur avant tout, Sam, toujours.

- Sauf que tout n'est pas sans conséquence.

- Certaines choses ont plus d'importance que d'autres et une fois qu'on a les a priorisé, on peut en assumer toutes les conséquences. Il suffit de vouloir.

- Et c'est vous qui dites cela…

- Oui, c'est moi. Et vous allez prendre le temps aujourd'hui de discuter avec les gens qui vous aiment dont cette vieille dame que j'ai vu avec vous tout à l'heure, au cimetière.

- Tante Penny. La sœur de ma mère.

- Vous sembliez heureuse qu'elle soit là.

- C'est certain. Tante Penny, c'est moi dans 35 ans, les 5 maris en moins.

- 5 maris ?

- Yep ! Pas d'enfant mais elle ne fait pas le compte de ses amants.

Il éclate de rire et je me laisser aller à en faire de même. Trop de tensions dans cet habitable depuis quelques minutes. Si je ne relâche pas, je vais rapidement exploser.

- Faut que vous me la présentiez absolument !

- Vu votre attitude envers moi au cimetière et ce que lui aura certainement dit Marc, vous n'allez pas y couper !

- Vous croyez que Marc pense que vous et moi…

- Quoi ?

- Ben…vous savez…

- Non !

- Carter !

- Est-ce que Marc pense quoi, mon général ?

Oh la belle vengeance qu'il m'offre là sur un plateau ! Une pirouette, Jack ?

- Ok…qu'il y a un truc entre nous.

- Un truc ? Quel truc ?

- Vous le faites exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui adresse mon plus innocent regard.

- Exprès de faire quoi, monsieur ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Vous vous moquez de moi, j'en suis sûr. Ca se voit dans vos yeux qui se veulent innocents mais qui brillent d'ironie.

- Vous voyez ça, vous ?

- Je vois tout, moi !

- Alors ça, c'est nouveau !

- Non. C'est juste que je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire ce que je vois. Vous êtes contente, là ?

- Pouvez-vous arrêter la voiture, s'il vous plait ?

- Vous allez bien ?

- Je vais bien mais arrêtez cette voiture.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais mais c'est d'accord.

De fait, 30 secondes plus tard, il se gare devant une maison et coupe le moteur.

- Bien. Permission de parler librement, mon général ?

- Depuis que je vous connais, je vous l'ai rarement interdit.

- Oui mais je veux en avoir l'absolue certitude, maintenant.

- Vous l'avez.

Je me tourne alors vers lui et lui offre, par mon regard tout ce qu'il prétend pouvoir y voir.

- Regardez-moi et dites-moi ce que vous voyez.

- Tout ce que votre prochain mariage avec Pete m'interdit de voir et que vous ne devriez pas mon montrer.

Ouf ! Je ferme les yeux un laps de temps, histoire de bien assimiler ce qu'il vient de dire et je me lance.

- J'ai quitté Pete le jour de la mort de mon père. Votre présence tout près de moi a suffit à me convaincre plus que des mots que je me mentais à moi-même.

- Eh bien c'est…

Je sens qu'il cherche ses mots.

- C'est ?

- Bien. Vraiment bien. Pour moi en tout cas. Pour Pete, hélas…mais moi, je trouve ça bien.

- Vous allez ainsi pouvoir recommencer à me faire tourner en bourrique ? A flirter avec moi pour me repousser ensuite ?

- Non. Je penche plutôt pour une autre alternative.

Et là, sans prévenir, il passe sa main sur ma joue et son visage s'approche rapidement du mien.

- Vous…

- Je ne joue plus, Sam.

Et il m'embrasse enfin. Totalement, passionnément, là, dans l'espace confiné de son pick-up, à 11h45 du matin, sous le regard peut-être de quelque maisonnée curieuse de voir un couple plus tout jeune se livrer sans pudeur, en pleine rue, à une telle démonstration. Et les baisers s'enchaînent. Je ne veux plus qu'il s'arrête et il ne semble pas le vouloir non plus.

Pourtant, bien conscients du lieu peu propice à des effusions plus intimes, nous nous séparons.

- Bon sang, Sam, 8 années de frustration et nous cédons dans mon pick-up ? J'avais rêvé mieux.

- A qui la faute ?

- La tienne ! Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt.

- Pour Pete ?

- Non, pour moi. J'ignorais quand tu serais prête à accepter toute relation avec moi. J'avais peur que tu ne le fasses jamais.

- Et pour cause ! Tu passais tellement de temps à me repousser que j'avais fini par penser que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

- Quelle drôle d'idée !

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que cela t'embêtait que je sois avec Pete.

- Je te croyais heureuse et moi, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avant tout, Sam, c'est ton bonheur.

- Jamais sans toi, Jack.

- Dorénavant, nous allons travailler notre communication, tous les deux. La non verbale sans les gestes, on a déjà fait et le résultat n'a pas été brillant. Donc, on met l'accent sur la communication physique et verbale. Ca te va comme programme ?

- Je t'aime.

- Tu triches.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, tu dis ça et tu sais très bien que ma réponse va entraîner une communication physique qu'il ne serait pas conseillé d'expérimenter ici.

- D'accord. Alors, je t'accorde un délai jusqu'à 16h30, heure à laquelle j'aurai mis tous mes invités dehors, au fusil si nécessaire, afin de me donner ta réponse.

- Tu es trop aimable.

- Je sais. Mais je le fais surtout pour moi.

- Alors on repart ? On va rejoindre les commères ?

- On va leur dire quoi, d'ailleurs ?

- Que tu as eu envie de te prendre la tête et que je t'ai aidée en la prenant pour toi.

- Joli. Tu progresses vite en communication.

- J'ai un bon professeur qui sait parfaitement me motiver.

Il remet le contact et nous revenons chez moi, plus intimes qu'avant. Plus sereins aussi. A 16h33 minutes exactement, Jack a fermé la porte de ma maison, m'a dit : « Sam…je t'aime aussi. Beaucoup trop. » Puis nous sommes allés dans ma chambre où nous avons expérimenté nos nouvelles compétences en communication physique.

Maintenant que vous savez tout, Monsieur le Président, que vous dire de plus sur ce jour si particulier où une fille a enterré son père et une femme a enfin trouvé l'amour, ce jour où un homme et une femme ont décidé de concert de mettre fin trop d'années d'attente. J'aime le Général Jack O'Neill et suis prête à sacrifier ma carrière militaire pour lui. Pour nous. Car j'allais épouser un homme dont j'aurai fini par causer la perte tout en faisant énormément souffrir celui que j'aimais. C'était inconcevable.

Jack et moi avons toujours tout donné à notre métier, nous y noyant même pour combler les vides de nos existences. Cela nous a-t-il rapproché ? Peut-être. Toujours est-il que nous nous aimons et que nous avons choisi de faire face à nos sentiments en les laissant s'exprimer enfin quitte à en devoir ensuite assumer les conséquences.

Je sais que Jack vous a fait une lettre, lui aussi. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi, la nuit dernière tant nous avons discuté des rares options qui nous sont offertes.

Nous allons partir quelques jours dans le Minnesota, chez Jack, avec SG1. Vous pourrez m'y joindre facilement, à défaut du Général, pour me faire savoir ce que vous décidez. Mais quoi que ce fut, monsieur le Président, ni Jack ni moi ne renoncerons maintenant à ce que nous avons eu tant de mal à acquérir : le bonheur. Nous sommes enfin heureux et je crois pouvoir le dire sans fausse modestie, nous l'avons bien mérité. Quoiqu'il advienne, je garderai Jack dans ma vie, privée ou publique. Quoiqu'il advienne, Jack me gardera aussi. C'est notre unique certitude absolue commune.

Nous nous aimons et si cela fait de nous des parias pour l'armée alors…l'armée n'a plus besoin de nous car c'est notre amour qui a souvent rendu certaines situations possibles.

Et c'est mon ultime argument.

Dans l'espoir d'une solution acceptable pour vous comme pour nous, je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur le Président, l'expression de mes salutations dévouées.

Colonel Samantha Carter.


	3. Le Pari

LE PARI.

- Regarde, Selmac…

- Quoi ?

- « Ils sont venus, ils sont tous là, même ceux de Géorgie, il est mort le Papaaaa… »

- Pitié, Jacob, tout ce que tu veux mais ne chante pas !

- Je croyais que tu aimais ma voix, pourtant.

- Quand tu parles, mon ami, quand tu parles.

- Tu me fais énormément de peine, là.

- Et toi, tu en as fait à mes oreilles.

- Tes grandes oreilles.

- Si tu veux. Bon, tu me présentes tout le monde ?

- Tu sais qu'ils ne vont pas te voir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais allons-y. Là, tu as Bob, Franck et Jerry, des vieux copains d'école. Ici, ce sont John et Nancy, un couple d'anciens militaires que j'ai connus quand nous vivions en Floride.

- Je croyais que deux militaires ne pouvaient pas se marier ensemble ?

- Ils étaient dans des unités différentes.

- Et là, c'est permis ?

- Je t'expliquerai une autre fois. Tu veux continuer le passage en revue des effectifs ou pas ?

- Je t'en prie.

- Donc, je crois que tu connais déjà George Hammond, Cassandra, Tealc, Daniel et Jack.

- Jacob…

- Quoi ?

- Rien, continue. La superbe créature qui est avec ton fils et sa femme, qui est-ce ?

- Ah, ça, c'est Penny, la sœur de mon épouse. Cela faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vue.

- Euh…fais gaffe quand tu parles d'éternité désormais.

- C'est une expression.

- Et une réalité.

- Aussi.

- Et donc, la délicieuse Penny ici présente… ?

- Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil, dis-moi !

- Je ne crois pas, non. En tout cas, je n'ai rien ressenti. J'ai l'œil tuméfié ?

- Selmac, c'est aussi une expression ! Ca veut dire qu'elle te plait, au sens physique du terme.

- ?

- Laisse-tomber ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Penny…ah Penny…5 maris, un nombre indécemment incalculable d'amants, toujours partie à l'aventure et une sacrée joueuse de strip poker !

- C'est quoi ?

- Un jeu de cartes où le perdant finit tout nu.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais en quoi le fait d'être nu peut provoquer autant d'émois.

- N'étant pas humain, et étant donné que ton espèce est nue pour tout, c'est logique. Mais crois-moi, chez nous, c'est…différent.

- En quoi ?

- Selmac, je t'aime beaucoup, tu le sais, mais t'expliquer MAINTENANT tous les codes, tous les usages, tous les plaisirs humains est impossible.

- D'accord. On garde ça pour demain, alors ?

- On a l'éternité devant nous, mon ami.

- Tous ont l'air assez enjoués je trouve. Ils ne t'aimaient donc pas ?

- Ok, je vais tenter de d'expliquer un truc. Un seul. Sur Terre, lors des obsèques, le mort revêt toutes les vertus et les vivants ont pour coutume de lui donner toutes les qualités.

- Mais c'est hypocrite ! Surtout te connaissant !

- Merci, tu es trop aimable !

- Pourquoi font-ils cela ?

- Ah ça, bonne question ! Peut-être pour garder de belles images, de beaux souvenirs de l'être aimé car on dit souvent que ce sont les meilleurs souvenirs qui demeurent. Les autres disparaissent avec le temps.

- Et c'est vrai ?

- Ca l'est, oui, quand le défunt a laissé chez les vivants suffisamment d'amour pour qu'on s'en souvienne.

- Donc, ils vont oublier que tu étais un épouvantable chanteur, un comique raté et que tu étais surtout plus têtu qu'un troupeau d'urknis (équivalent goa'uld du mulet) ?

- Non, ça, ils vont s'en souvenir. Mais ils oublieront certaines choses et c'est tant mieux.

- En parlant d'oublier, tu as vu le fiancé de ta fille depuis ce matin ?

- Justement non ! Et c'est pourquoi j'ai tenu à venir ici pour en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse absence.

- Tu crois qu'elle a fini par entendre raison ?

- Sam ? Elle est encore plus têtue que plusieurs troupeaux de mulets (équivalent terrien de l'urknis). Cependant…c'est étrange.

- Alors qu'attendons-nous pour en apprendre davantage ?

- Je savais que tu avais un petit côté commère.

- Et pas toi, peut-être ?!

- Non, moi, je veux le bonheur de ma fille. J'aimerais partir en sachant qu'elle choisira le bon, pas le placébo.

- Le mieux est alors d'aller voir ce qu'elle fabrique avec Daniel, tu ne penses pas ?

- Absolument.

De fait, Daniel et Sam viennent de sortir par la cuisine et se tiennent sur la terrasse, Daniel face à la porte-fenêtre et Sam appuyée contre le mur.

- Ca va, Sam, vous tenez le coup ?

- Ca peut aller, Daniel, merci. En dehors du fait que je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de me retrouver un peu tranquille ici.

- Trop de monde, pas vrai ?

- Définitivement. Mais je suis heureuse que vous soyez là.

- Je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté de ne pas l'être. Je me serais fait l'effet d'un traitre ou d'un mauvais ami si je n'avais pas pu être près de vous à temps.

- Vous m'auriez manqué, c'est certain. Et cela aurait sans doute rajouté à ma peine. Vous perdre une fois fut très dur mais j'étais soutenue. Vous perdre une seconde fois fut relativisé par le fait que nous pensions tous que vous alliez revenir car nous ne savions pas trop où vous étiez. Le Général pensait même que vous alliez réapparaître à tout moment. Alors, s'il vous plait, arrêtez de mourir ! Ca devient compliqué d'y croire à force !

- Je vous promets que la prochaine fois sera la bonne, Sam.

- C'est sûr que sans Oma désormais…

- Il va falloir que je surveille mieux mes arrières, comme dirait Jack.

- Je vais vous y aider doublement, croyez-moi !

- Et sinon, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr. Laquelle ?

- Avec Tealc et Cassie, on se demandait où était votre fiancé.

- Pete ?

- Oui, Pete, à moins que vous nous en ayez caché un autre.

- Daniel…

- Oui, bon…en tout cas, on a trouvé ça bizarre qu'il ne soit pas là aujourd'hui et Jack nous a dit qu'il travaillait probablement.

- Vous n'en avez pas discuté avec mon frère, par hasard ?

- Non. Pourquoi ? On aurait du ?

- Du tout. Seulement, il m'a posé la même question.

- Et ?

- Et Pete n'est effectivement pas là.

- Merci, on avait remarqué. Et ?

- Et il ne le sera plus. Jamais.

- Jamais genre définitif comme Jacob ou… ?

- Rien d'aussi définitif, Daniel. Quoique.

- Quoique quoi ?

- J'ai quitté Pete deux heures après la mort de mon père.

- Ah…oh…

- Je vous ai connu plus loquace.

- Eh bien, je pourrais vous dire que c'est la surprise qui affecte mon éloquence naturelle mais je vous mentirais. Un peu. Je ne pensais pas que vous iriez aussi loin avec lui, pour tout vous dire.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Vous assuriez à la ronde que tout allait bien et vous faisiez de votre mieux pour paraître heureuse. Je faisais semblant d'y croire. Tealc et Cassie aussi.

- Je l'étais, Daniel. Assez pour vouloir me marier avec Pete.

- Alors pourquoi avoir rompu ?

- ….

- Sam ?

- J'allais le rendre malheureux.

- Il vous aimait et vous alliez l'épouser. En quoi l'auriez-vous rendu si malheureux ?

- Je l'aimais aussi, c'est vrai. Mais pas assez pour ça. J'étais bien avec lui jusqu'à cette histoire de mariage et les obligations, l'aspect figé et définitif de ce contrat m'ont fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas de ça.

- Je crois qu'il vous aimait assez pour accepter l'idée d'une union sans mariage, Sam. Pourquoi l'avoir quitté ?

- Je ne pouvais plus continuer, Daniel. Je ne pouvais juste plus continuer. J'aurais voulu lui expliquer les choses, lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien, que j'étais la seule fautive mais je n'ai pas pu et il est parti terriblement blessé par mon incapacité à admettre que, pendant plus d'un an, je n'ai fait que me mentir à moi-même. Pas à lui.

- A cause de… ?

- A cause de moi. Personne d'autre n'est responsable du mal que j'ai fait à Pete. Je m'en veux tellement, si vous saviez…

Des larmes coulent de ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

- Hey, Sam, ne pleurez pas pour ça ! Vous n'avez pas choisi de faire du mal à Pete délibérément. Je le sais car je vous connais. Je sais que vous êtes la femme la plus généreuse de l'univers, la plus sensible aussi sous vos dehors très militaires et je comprends pourquoi Pete vous a semblé être la bonne option, à un moment donné.

- Vraiment ?

- Les amours impossibles ne durent que quand on se sent assez jeune pour les faire durer. Mais le temps passe vite et il y a toujours un moment où l'on espère tellement avoir ce que l'on ne pense pas pouvoir avoir qu'il est alors facile, presque logique, de prendre la mauvaise décision. Quand Pete est apparu, vous ne cherchiez pas une aventure mais un avenir à deux. N'est-ce pas ?

- Et alors ? Je me suis jetée sur lui parce qu'il voulait de moi ? C'est ce que vous dites ?

- Non, ça, c'est vous qui le dites. Sam, honnêtement, entre vous et moi, si vous aviez aimé Pete autant que vous le prétendiez et s'il avait su ou pu vous apporter ce que vous recherchiez, il serait avec nous aujourd'hui. Au lieu de ça, vous l'avez quitté et vous êtes désormais face à une réalité qui vous fait peur. Très peur.

- Vous pouvez préciser ?

- Jack.

- Ca a au moins le mérite d'être très précis.

- Je me trompe ?

Elle se mord la lèvre, semblant retenir une réaction trop violente.

- Quel rapport ?

- Allons, Sam, vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez depuis…quoi ?...8 ans ?...vous n'arriverez jamais à me faire croire que vous n'aimez pas plus Jack que vous n'avez jamais aimé Pete et que c'est lui la vraie raison de votre rupture.

- Vous avez lu tous les Barbara Cartland récemment ?

- Non mais j'ai vu mes deux meilleurs amis s'aimer en silence au profit de la cause et de règlements débiles.

- Papa, si tu nous vois ou nous entends, tu vas adorer ça ! Bon sang, Daniel, vous ne savez rien. Que j'aime ou non le Général O'Neill, après tout, ça change quoi ?

Là voici énervée.

- Tout. Ca peut tout changer, Sam.

- Au pays de Oui-oui dans lequel certains semblent me faire vivre, sans doute. Dans le pays où je vis réellement au quotidien, le fait est que toute chimère reste chimère et qu'il est illusoire voire dangereux de la prendre pour autre chose qu'une chimère.

- Mais vous aimez Jack.

- Vous êtes devenu dur de la feuille en vivant avec les Anciens ou quoi ?

- Je dis la vérité, Sam.

- Moi aussi, Daniel. La vérité que vous croyez idéalement possible ne l'est pas dans mon monde.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas la seule concernée, pardi !

Cette fois, c'en est trop pour Sam et elle sort de l'ombre du mur pour venir menacer – gentiment toutefois – Daniel en inversant les positions, le mettant désormais contre le mur et elle lui faisant face.

- Et vous pensez que Jack ne ressent pas la même chose pour vous, c'est ça ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Je ne sais rien sinon des formules mathématiques et complexes où je me perds. Au fond.

- Vous admettez ?

- Quoi ? Que dois-je admettre pour que vous cessiez de confondre vie humaine réelle et vie rêvée des anges ?

- Que vous aimez Jack.

Elle courbe sensiblement l'échine. Abattue.

- Et alors ? Le plus dur n'est pas de l'admettre mais de vivre avec. Ca, je vous jure, c'est bien plus compliqué.

- Pourtant, il vous aime aussi.

- Oui, c'est évident. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il semblait si heureux à l'idée de me voir épouser Pete.

- Il ne l'était pas.

A ces mots, elle redevient plus combative.

- Vous qui avez la science infuse pour tout depuis que vous avez touché le Graal de la vie supérieure, vous allez peut-être alors m'expliquer pourquoi il n'a rien fait pour me retenir d'aller vers Pete. Hein ?

- Il voulait et veut toujours votre bonheur avant tout, Sam. Et puis, il est assez idiot pour croire qu'il ne vous mérite pas. Ce en quoi je lui donne raison.

- Ben voyons ! S'il avait tenu à moi, un tant soit peu, il aurait accepté les perches que je lui tendais, de temps à autres, avant de rencontrer Pete. Et même après, remarquez. La dernière fois que j'ai sollicité son avis sur la question, il n'eut pas besoin d'essayer d'en formuler un. Son avis m'a éclaté sous les yeux de façon brutale. J'ai alors compris que j'avais tenté d'avancer en aveugle mais qu'il n'avait pas perdu la vue pour tout. Ou pour toute, en l'occurrence.

- J'ai du louper un épisode, moi.

- Vous en avez loupé plusieurs, Daniel.

- Vous pouvez résumer, pour moi ?

- Au point où j'en suis, de toute façon…Donc, i jours de cela, dimanche, je suis allée chez le Général afin de lui parler seule à seul de mes doutes quant à mon mariage avec Pete. Je voulais son opinion, hors de la base, entre nous. Je voulais voir dans ses yeux ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Et je ne l'ai pas trouvé seul.

- Comment ça ?

- Il était en charmante compagnie, Daniel.

- C'est un homme, Sam. Ca ne voulait peut-être rien dire.

- Oh non, pas cette fois. Il avait choisi une femme rencontrée au SGC.

- Ah oui ? Là, vous m'étonnez beaucoup. Qui ?

- L'agent Kerry Johnson, de la CIA.

- La belle rousse marrante et sympa ?

- Celle-ci même.

- Jack a vraiment bon goût en matière de femmes, je l'avoue. Mais cela ne prouve rien. Elle était chez lui et après ?

- Daniel, soyez un peu réaliste !

- Je le suis et Jack est avec vous aujourd'hui, seul. Je ne crois pas avoir vu Kerry Johnson dans le coin depuis mon retour parmi vous. J'ai passé la soirée d'hier chez Jack et elle n'y était pas non plus. De plus, si cela avait été important pour lui, je pense qu'il aurait fini par m'en parler vu que nous avons fini la soirée, à moitié saouls tous les deux, et qu'il m'a avoué que si je n'avais pas été si agaçant, j'aurais été son meilleur ami. Nous avons beaucoup bu et beaucoup parlé, Sam. Et il n'a jamais fait mention de personne sinon de vous.

- Pour vous dire quoi ? Qu'il serait toujours là pour moi ?

- Oui.

- Je sais cela, Daniel. Il me l'a dit aussi. Des amis, j'en ai assez. Dont vous qui me mettez sans cesse face à ce que j'aimerais oublier.

- Les amis sont faits pour ça.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre ami pour ça. Vous remplissez déjà tout l'espace ! Et comme Tealc vous emboîte manifestement le pas, je n'ai pas besoin de l'amitié du Général O'Neill en prime.

- Vous voulez son amour.

- Je veux juste qu'il soit là. Le reste, je m'en débrouille.

- Il est là, Sam. Oubliez Kerry ou même l'armée. Il est là. Regardez-le en ce moment…

Plus par curiosité que pour obéir à Daniel, elle se tourne vers l'intérieur de la maison et s'aperçoit que Jack regarde dans leur direction. De sa position, il peut la voir comme il pouvait voir Daniel précédemment. Elle accroche son regard, comme pendant la cérémonie au cimetière. Comme pendant ces 3 derniers jours où, elle doit l'admettre, il n'a jamais cessé d'être présent pour elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce qu'elle voit dans ses yeux la trouble assez pour qu'elle reconnaisse que Daniel n'a pas forcément tort. Lequel n'a pas perdu une miette de cet échange entre ses amis.

- D'accord, Daniel. Admettons que vous ayez raison. Admettons que nous avons, lui et moi des tas de choses à régler dans nos sentiments réciproques. Ca va me mener où ?

- A vous de voir, Sam. Je crois que Jack écoutera tout ce que vous lui soumettrez. Le tout est d'oser en parler, pour vous comme pour lui. Je ne sais pas ce que vous a fait l'armée pour vous museler ainsi ou si c'est seulement vos vies et vos personnalités respectives qui en sont la cause, mais vous devez faire cesser cela. Rapidement. Vous en avez tous les deux besoin maintenant et si vous ne le savez pas encore, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de goûter au bonheur que vous vous interdisez pour de mauvaises raisons. Le courage, Sam, c'est d'oser le bonheur. Pas de lutter contre le malheur !

- Et s'il ne m'écoute pas, comme toujours ? S'il me coupe dans mon élan en prétendant qu'il sait alors qu'il ne se doute peut-être pas ?

- Agissez. Les mots, avec Jack…

- Sont superflus. Je sais.

- Osez le geste qui provoquera ses mots à lui.

- Et s'il me repousse, encore ?

- Je lui casse la figure.

Sam éclate de rire.

- J'en suis capable, Sam.

- Je n'en doute pas, Daniel. Mais, vous avez une bonne assurance-vie ?

- J'en ai plusieurs, à dire vrai. L'expérience…

- J'espère être parmi les bénéficiaires !

C'est le moment que choisit Jack pour entrer dans la cuisine et se servir une bière dans le frigo. Il entend malgré lui la fin de la conversation entre Daniel et Sam.

- Vous, vous ne toucherez rien si Jack me tue à cause de vous. Par contre, Hammond va se faire un pactole !

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'ai rien dit mais ne soyez pas surprise si vous finissez la journée seule avec Jack. Une histoire de paris depuis 8 ans. Et comme le Général Hammond a voulu jouer contre votre père et moi en disant que ni vous ni Jack ne feriez jamais rien tant que vous resteriez dans l'armée, il va tout ramasser et moi tout perdre.

Elle sourit malgré elle. Si Hammond est avec eux…

- Jack ne bouge plus et prend place sur une chaise de la cuisine.

- Combien perdriez-vous si le Général Hammond gagnait ?

- 750 dollars.

- Et mon père, donc mon frère et moi désormais ?

- Idem.

- Je vois. Et la seule chose que j'ai à faire c'est convaincre mon Général que je l'aime pour empocher la mise ?

Jack s'étouffe. La gorgée qu'il vient d'avaler est passée de travers.

- Vu les conseils que je viens de vous prodiguer, j'espère que vous partagerez.

- C'est à voir. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

- Pour Jack ?

- Si vous croyez que c'est facile, vous…

Jack sourit. Pas si difficile que ça non plus, Sam. Mark entre dans la cuisine et demande à Jack si ça va tout en se servant une bière. Ce qui, évidemment, empêche Jack d'entendre ce que disent Daniel et Sam pendant quelques secondes.

- Alors voici ce qu'on peut faire et cela reste forcément entre nous deux : je vous aide en ouvrant la voie pour Jack et nous partageons les gains de Hammond.

- Il avait parié si gros ?

Mark a quitté la cuisine.

- Lui, non. Mais le Président Hayes a voulu entrer dans le jeu et a misé aussi. Beaucoup.

Et une seconde gorgée avalée de travers, une ! La bière, c'est bon quand c'est bu tout droit ! Daniel va le lui payer. Cher !

- Daniel…vous comptiez me parler quand du Président ?

- Ca vous ennuie ?

- Non. Cela m'amuse. Beaucoup. Prendre de l'argent au Président des Etats-Unis, avouez, c'est un beau challenge pas si fréquent. Autre chose que je dois savoir ?

- Eh bien…

- Oui ?

- Cassie, Tealc, Marc, Jenny et votre tante Penny sont aussi de la partie. Tealc et Cassie sont de bons parieurs : Tealc depuis 4 ans et Cassie depuis 2. Votre famille a seulement commencé aujourd'hui quand, au cimetière, ils furent surpris par l'absence de Pete et l'omniprésence de Jack. Et je ne vous parle même pas de vos échanges de regards que personne, en dehors de vous, n'a pu prendre pour autre chose que ce qu'ils étaient.

Jack finit sa bière. D'une traite. Sans s'étouffer cette fois.

- Une dernière question : qui a décidé que tout devait se concrétiser aujourd'hui pour les paris ?

- Votre père. Il a envoyé un ultime message à Hammond en lui disant que si rien ne se faisait le jour de ses obsèques, alors il admettrait avoir perdu son pari et que le Président et lui seraient couchés sur son testament. Il avait visiblement prévu d'en faire deux.

- Nous en aurons connaissance demain, justement.

S'apercevant soudain que son inertie sur cette chaise de cuisine peut sembler suspecte et en sachant ce qu'il sait, Jack se remet debout et parcourt l'assemblée du regard, allant même jusqu'à sourire à Tante Penny ou à ce copain de Jacob dont il a oublié le nom.

- Jacob était un fin stratège, Sam.

- Même s'il a un peu triché. Je reconnais que c'était de bonne guerre et que je l'avais sans doute mérité.

- Il vous aimait. C'est tout.

- Je sais. Allez, Daniel, si je ne montre pas rapidement à ceux qui sont venus saluer la mémoire de mon père, je vais trahir sa mémoire et inquiéter inutilement tout ce joli petit monde.

- Vous pouvez demander à ce qu'on m'apporte un verre de champagne ? Je meurs de soif, là !

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous.

- Vous me le devez bien.

- Je me demande…

Elle entre dans la cuisine en riant. C'est là qu'elle croise un Jack innocent qui, après avoir sifflé une bière du mieux possible, est sur le point d'ouvrir le frigo pour s'en servir une deuxième.

- Une petite soif, mon Général ?

- Une grande, Carter. Marc m'a prévenu que vous gardiez des bières au frais ici au cas où…

- Sachant que vous veniez, j'ai fait au mieux, monsieur.

- Et je vous en remercie. Daniel ne vous a pas trop embêtée, hein ?

- Non, pas trop.

Elle lui sourit comme d'habitude et lui fait comme si c'était comme d'habitude aussi. Faire autrement, dans cette maison bondée de curieux et de parieurs patentés serait inadéquat. Si elle veut remporter la mise, c'est sûr, il va l'y aider. Mais auparavant, il a envie de faire mariner un petit scarabée de sa connaissance….Ainsi qu'un Général 4 étoiles, un Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, un Jaffa, une post-ado, une tante, un frère, une belle-sœur et…

- Jacob, rassure-moi ! Ils ne peuvent pas savoir ce qu'ils savent tous les deux désormais et ne rien faire, hein ?

- On voit bien que tu ne les connais pas. Ils sont capables de tout.

- Sur un plan militaire, c'est sûr. Ils l'ont prouvé. Mais là, tu crois qu'ils vont faire quoi ?

- Aucune idée, Selmac, vraiment aucune ! Jack est un morpion et Sam est ma fille…donc…

- Le pari tient jusqu'à quand ?

- La fin de la journée. Qui promet d'être longue.

- C'est frustrant de ne plus pouvoir agir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh….oui. T'en as d'autres des comme ça dans le tiroir des évidences ?

- Tu as déjà tout fait de ton vivant pour eux. Et je pense que ça va marcher. Daniel est un excellent allié.

- Le meilleur, c'est sûr. Je comprends mieux pourquoi on lui a proposé l'Ascension, par deux fois. Il a un cœur gros comme…le cerveau de Sam !

- Et ton amour pour elle.

- Cela va de soi.

- En parlant de Daniel, il est avec Jack maintenant.

- Pas la peine de me faire un dessin, on y va !

Jack se dirige d'un pas nonchalant vers Daniel qui a choisi de poser son séant sur une des chaises du salon de jardin de Sam.

- Salut, Jack, vous venez prendre l'air ?

- Oui.

Daniel avise d'un doigt tendu la bière que tient Jack.

- C'est pour moi ?

- Même pas en rêve. C'est une boisson d'adulte, ça ! Vous devriez aller vous chercher un jus de pommes !

- Pfff ! Sam va me ramener une coupe de champagne, de toute façon.

- Je ne crois pas, non. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'y en avait plus.

- Je ne vous crois pas. Mais qu'importe…ça va ? Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ?

- Non, pourquoi, je devrais ?

Jack s'assoit à son tour. Mais côté ombragé de la table tandis que Daniel a préféré le côté soleil.

- Eh bien, en général, vous n'aimez pas trop ce genre d'assemblée où les effusions de sentiments sont de rigueur.

- Je trouve au contraire que tout le monde se tient parfaitement bien. C'est sobre, class, parfois drôle, à l'image de Jacob en somme.

- Et de Sam.

- Oui, aussi.

- Au fait, vous savez, Pete ne viendra pas.

- Ah ! Il est donc retenu par son boulot.

- Non. Enfin, je n'en sais rien mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il est absent aujourd'hui.

- Il est malade ?

- Non. Enfin, je n'en sais rien mais ce n'est pas la raison non plus. Même si je pense que son cœur doit lui faire mal.

- Il a un souci cardiaque ? A son âge ?

- Jack, je vous ai déjà dit que vous étiez pénible quand vous essayez d'être désopilant ?

- Et moi, je vous ai maintes fois répété que les fouines sont des nuisibles, surtout dans un jardin !

- Ce n'est pas faire la fouine que de se préoccuper du bonheur de nos amis. Et Sam est mon amie.

- La question est : êtes-vous le sien ?

- Bien sûr que je le suis, comme vous l'êtes.

- Moi, je suis son supérieur, Daniel. Vous savez, ce truc qu'il y a là, sur mon uniforme, cela s'appelle des galons et ils indiquent que je suis Général. Votre patron et celui de Carter.

- Mais oui, mais oui. Vous n'êtes que son supérieur, c'est évident ! Ca saute aux yeux quand on vous voit tous les deux ensemble.

- Pour voir, il faut avoir de bons yeux, ce qui n'est pas votre cas.

- De plus en plus drôle, Jack. Vous avez pris des cours avec Tealc ? Vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi Pete n'est pas là ?

- Non. Cela ne me concerne en rien. Carter a une vie privée et, contrairement à vous, je la respecte.

- Ouais ben, laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes un fieffé menteur !

- Je ne mens jamais. Je respecte la vie privée de Carter, point.

- C'est pour ça que vous l'avez laissée imaginer qu'elle serait plus heureuse avec Pete qu'avec vous ?

- Bah, c'est le cas, non ?

- Non. Elle l'a quitté d'ailleurs.

- Eh bien, c'est dommage pour elle et moche pour lui.

- Et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?

- Ca devrait me faire quoi, selon vous ?

-Vous devriez être content qu'elle soit de nouveau libre.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que vous l'aimez, la bonne blague !

- Qui ? Pete ?

Daniel se lève.

- Sam ! Faites-un effort, merde ! Je sais bien que vous n'avez pas toujours la lumière à tous les étages, mais là, c'est important. Concentrez-vous un peu !

- Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, Daniel. Faut dire que vous parlez tellement que je me demande si vous parvenez à comprendre vous-même tout ce que vous dites.

- Vous aimez Sam.

- Daniel, vous devriez vraiment aller vous asseoir à l'ombre car vous avez la cafetière qui vient de fondre.

- Et vous, vous êtes un idiot, insensible, maladroit, et surtout menteur. Je sais que vous l'aimez. Tout le monde le sait.

- A une époque, tout le monde croyait que la Terre était ronde. A une autre, tout le monde pensait que les humains de la Terre étaient les seuls êtres vivants de l'univers. Et pourtant, comme vous le savez, tout le monde avait tort.

- C'est ça ! Tout le monde pense que vous aimez Sam plus que vous-même, tout le monde le voit mais vous êtes le seul à prétendre le contraire. Dites-moi, Jack, la dernière fois que vous vous êtes regardé dans une glace, vous avez vu quoi ? Sinon un vieux militaire qui se croit drôle et irrésistible.

- Un type bien, charmant, amusant, encore bien fait de sa personne pour son âge avancé, et plutôt gentil. Sauf avec les emmerdeurs de votre espèce, ça va de soi.

- C'est ce qu'en a pensé Kerry Johnson aussi ?

- Que vient-elle faire là ?

- Eh bien, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un truc entre vous.

- Vous croyez comprendre des tas de choses, Daniel. Et au final, vous ne comprenez rien. Ce doit être frustrant, non ?

- Jack, arrêtez de faire l'andouille. Il se passe quoi entre Kerry et vous ?

Jack a soudain un peu pitié de son ami. L'air narquois, il lui répond.

- Il ne se passe plus rien, Space Monkey. Elle m'a plaqué l'autre jour.

- Mince ! Ca fait mal, ça !

- Pas vraiment, non. C'était juste une aventure, rien de plus. Elle était dispo, moi aussi, elle était belle, j'étais ok. Voilà, c'est tout. Fin de l'histoire.

- Donc, vous êtes de nouveau libre vous aussi.

- Brillante déduction !

Daniel se rassoit, mais près de Jack, à l'ombre.

- Moralité : plus de Pete avec Sam et plus de Kerry avec vous.

- Mais comme vous êtes revenu, on ne va pas pouvoir cacher plus longtemps notre secret.

- Ah vous admettez enfin !

- Bah oui, pas le choix. On voulait garder ça pour nous mais nous devons vous le dire, à vous d'abord avant d'en faire part à d'autres.

- Alors vous avez parlé tous les deux ? Au sujet de vos sentiments ?

- Elle voulait attendre un peu car elle craignait de vous faire de la peine mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre qu'il valait mieux vous considérer comme un morceau de sparadrap et arracher d'un coup sec pour éviter une lente et longue agonie.

- C'est sympa, merci. Et donc, vous allez faire quoi ?

- Eh bien, on a trouvé un orphelinat dans lequel vous serez très heureux. Il y a plein de filles !

- Quoi ?

- Quoi, quoi ? Daniel, je suis désolé, mais Sam et moi avons décidé qu'il était temps pour vous d'apprendre à vivre un peu sans nous. C'est pour votre bien qu'on fait ça, soyez-en sûr. Vous verrez que d'ici quelques années, vous nous remercierez.

- Mais…qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

- Vous vouliez savoir notre secret, non ? Maintenant, vous savez. Mais je vous jure, il est super cet orphelinat. Ils ont même une immense bibliothèque et des télévisions, et…

- Jack, vous vous foutez de moi autant que vous voulez, mais je n'en démordrai jamais : vous aimez Sam, Sam vous aime et ce n'est un secret pour personne que maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux libres, vous allez pouvoir…

- Moi, je vais aller pêcher. Carter va sans doute recommencer à bidouiller ses machins dans son labo et l'armée va continuer à payer nos salaires.

- Et à vous empêcher d'être heureux ensemble, aussi.

- Vous devenez lourd, Daniel.

- Non, Jack. Ce qui vous pèse, c'est le poids des sentiments que vous refoulez parce que vous avez peur de les affronter. Ou d'affronter Sam.

Faisant mine d'en avoir assez, Jack se lève.

- Bon, je vais voir Tealc. Vous venez ou vous restez ici à écrire votre prochain roman d'amour ?

- Jack, je me fous de ce que vous me dites ou ne me dites pas. Le plus important c'est que vous parliez à Sam.

- Je parle à Carter tous les jours. Et même, cela va vous surprendre, plusieurs fois dans la même journée en ce moment. Etonnant, non ?

- Pfff ! Si jamais je perds du fric à cause de vous, je vais vous mener une vie d'enfer !

- Si jamais vous perdez du fric à cause de moi ? Quel fric ?

- J'ai parié avec le Général Hammond que vous et Sam seriez ensemble quand vous vous sentiriez prêts, l'un et l'autre, à tenter l'aventure.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

Il s'approche, menaçant, de Daniel qui, par réflexe, se recule jusqu'à être coincé contre la table.

- Hey, c'est Hammond et Jacob qui ont commencé ! Moi, j'ai suivi. Puis Tealc, Cassie, la famille de Sam et le Président ensuite.

- Le Président a aussi parié sur NOS vies privées ?

- Oui, et il est du côté d'Hammond. Ils pensent que vous êtes trop militaires pour enfreindre le règlement.

- Sur ce point, ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort. Mais vous tous n'avez rien de mieux à faire dans la vie que de vous occuper des nôtres ? C'est quand même fort de café, ça !

- Faut croire que votre relation cause des soucis à pas mal de gens de votre entourage.

- Que je sois damné si je comprends pourquoi !

- Peut-être – mais ce n'est évidemment qu'une simple supposition – peut-être que nous vous aimons assez, Sam et vous, pour vous vouloir heureux. Et comme l'a dit le Président, vous le méritez tous les deux.

Jack se calme un peu et fait semblant de réfléchir.

- Ok. Alors, si je veux préserver votre pouvoir d'achat, je dois aller voir Carter et initier une relation avec elle. C'est ça ?

- C'est l'idée, oui. Mais attention, Jack ! Pas n'importe quelle relation ! Je vous connais, hein. Il faut que vous alliez plus loin que l'amitié, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Mouais. Ca va vous coûter cher, tout ça. Vous avez misé combien ?

- 750.

- Et il y a combien au total à gagner ?

- 2000.

- Bien. Je prends la moitié de la somme si Carter et moi parvenons à trouver un terrain d'entente qui ne soit pas seulement amical, pour reprendre le parcours de vos pensées lubriques.

- Le tiers de la somme et c'est marché conclu.

- La moitié, Daniel, et ce n'est pas négociable. Nous risquons nos carrières sur l'affaire, pas vous. Donc…

- D'accord pour la moitié. Mais pas un mot aux autres, ni à Sam. Elle serait furieuse d'apprendre pour les paris. Et savoir que vous êtes au courant aussi risquerait de compromettre vos chances.

- Bien sûr. Je rentre prendre de l'aspirine. Vous avez réussi à me filer mal au crâne avec vos histoires !

- Je rentre aussi. Vu l'heure, je pense que la plupart des invités vont être partis.

Quand ils retournent à l'intérieur, en effet, les amis de Jacob sont tous partis. Il n'y a plus que la famille de Sam, le Général Hammond, Cassandra et SG1.

La Tante Penny fait le show, invitant les hommes à avouer ce qu'ils aiment le plus chez les femmes.

- Et vous, Daniel, qu'est-ce qui vous séduit le plus chez une femme ?

- Euh…laissez-moi réfléchir…

- En premier alors.

- Son intelligence, je crois.

- Pas sa beauté ? Allons, Daniel, soyez franc ! Une femme intelligente mais laide ne vous attirera pas assez pour vouloir la mettre dans votre lit.

- Eh bien…à dire vrai, je n'ai jamais rencontré ce cas de figure.

- Forcément ! Vous ne regardez pas les femmes laides, même si elles sont intelligentes.

- Possible. Je ne sais pas.

- Et vous, Général O'Neill ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous plait le plus ?

- Ouh la…ses jambes et juste au-dessus, son sourire, sa douceur et son intelligence, comme Daniel.

- Brune, rousse ou blonde ?

- Alors là, je m'en moque ! N'importe quelle couleur capillaire pourvu que les yeux pétillent. Les gens ternes m'ennuient et les femmes encore plus.

- Donc, pour vous, la femme qui vous séduira le plus sera celle qui aura de belles jambes, un bel arrière-train…quoi ? Il l'a pensé et je le dis !...un joli sourire, qui sera douce et intelligente et qui aura un regard pétillant. En clair, une femme comme ma nièce, n'est-ce pas ?

Il pique un fard…de circonstance.

- Euh…oui, dans ce genre.

Tout le monde sourit en coin. Sauf Sam qui regarde son général, figée entre la stupéfaction née de l'aveu et l'angoisse d'y voir autre chose.

La tante Penny, satisfaite de la tournure que prend la discussion, ne résiste pas à s'adresser maintenant aux femmes.

- Jenny, qu'est-ce qui t'a plu chez ton mari, quand tu l'as connu ? Pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre ?

- Pour moi, un homme doit avant tout être gentil, respectueux et fidèle.

- Un bon toutou à sa mémère, quoi !

- Non, Tante Penny ! Fidélité ne veut pas dire qu'on soit sans cesse collés l'un à l'autre.

- C'est pourtant ce que vous faites, Marc et toi.

- Parce qu'on a les mêmes envies et qu'on a les mêmes goûts. Pas par obligation contractuelle.

- C'est bien vrai, Marc ?

- Je confirme, Tante Penny.

- Ok. Et toi, Sam ?

Sam, qui a décroché depuis un long moment, sursaute.

- Oui ? Quoi ?

- Sam, tu étais avec nous récemment ?

- Désolée, je pensais à autre chose.

- On a vu, oui. Alors, tu aimes quoi chez un homme ?

- Oh…eh bien…je dirais qu'il doit être sexy, rassurant, un peu ténébreux, forcément grand et drôle. S'il me fait rire, il a gagné.

- Tu es devenue exigeante avec les années. Tu cherches la perle rare, mon enfant.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je cherchais.

Hammond sort de son rang d'observateur privilégié.

- C'est sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller chercher très loin ce que vous avez sous la main, Colonel Carter.

- Que voulez-vous dire, mon général ?

- Tout le monde ici sait très bien ce que je veux dire. N'est-ce pas ?

Et tous en chœur (sauf Sam et Jack) :

- OUI !

- Bien, et comme vous êtes une femme intelligente, je pense que vous avez compris vous aussi.

Au tour de Sam de piquer un fard. Un vrai. Savoir que tout le monde sait est une chose mais l'entendre cantonné à la ronde en est une autre.

Puis, la discussion reprend entre tous les convives, sauf Jack et Sam qui restent étrangement silencieux, évitant de se regarder même. Ce qui a le don d'énerver Jacob !

- Et ça recommence ! On les met au pied du mur et eux, ils font quoi ? Rien. Ils s'évitent du regard et rougissent comme des adolescents attardés. Si jamais je perds ce pari, je te jure, Selmac, je vais les hanter jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

- Calme-toi, Jacob. Je crois qu'ils essayent seulement de donner le change. D'ici quelques minutes, tout le monde va partir. On va bien voir si Jack s'en va aussi ou s'il prétextera n'importe quoi pour rester un peu.

- Je te signale que nous aussi, on va devoir partir en même temps que les autres. Alors, on ne saura pas ce qu'il se passe ici.

- Si tôt ?

- On avait jusqu'à la tombée du jour et…il va bientôt faire nuit.

- Je pensais qu'ils nous accordaient jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit réglée et que tu saches lequel de tes testaments sera utilisé.

- Visiblement, on a pensé en haut lieu que cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Ce qui n'est pas faux. Mais j'aurais bien aimé être assuré que Sam sera heureuse.

- A mon avis, elle le sera.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu as emmené une boule de cristal avec toi ?

- Non, je le sens.

- Tu as toujours été optimiste, toi.

- Il en fallait bien un dans l'équipe !

- Allez, que tout le monde s'en aille, vite !

Les premiers à s'en aller sont la Tante Penny, Marc et Jenny qui repartent avec le Général Hammond. Une voiture pour tous, tous pour une voiture !

Daniel et Tealc les suivent de peu avec Cassandra. Elle a prévu de passer la soirée avec eux, chez Daniel et de repartir le dimanche soir pour la fac.

Et maintenant, alors que la nuit est presque tombée…

- Bon, Carter, tout le monde est parti.

- Oui. Je vais pouvoir remettre un peu d'ordre dans ce capharnaüm avant d'aller me coucher.

- Besoin d'aide ?

- C'est gentil mais vous avez sûrement mieux à faire, monsieur.

- Euh non, pas vraiment. Par contre, vous croyez que je peux enlever ma cravate, mon veston et tout cet attirail qui me fait ressembler à un pingouin et me rafraîchir un peu ?

- Bien sûr. Vous savez où est la salle de bain ?

- Oui, oui. Je reviens.

- Je vais aller me changer également.

Dans la salle de bain, Jack enlève le haut de son uniforme, ne gardant que sa chemise ouverte sur le haut, se passe de l'eau sur le visage et souffle un grand coup avant de regagner le salon désert. Il commence à ranger un peu, prenant des verres sales pour les emmener dans la cuisine.

De son côté, Sam a troqué sa robe de circonstance pour un jean clair – assez de noir pour la journée ! – et un caraco bleu marine. Elle est nerveuse. Puis elle regagne le salon où elle trouve Jack en train d'enlever les plats de petits-fours.

- Vous auriez du m'attendre, mon général !

- Pourquoi donc ? J'ai commencé afin que vous ayez plus de temps pour vous reposer.

Son regard balaie le salon.

- Vous avez fait plus que commencer, à ce que je vois.

- Une fois lancé, vous savez, ça va très vite.

- Vous êtes un homme aux compétences illimitées.

- Ne croyez pas ça ! Si vous tenez à vos jolis verres, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous ne me laissiez pas les laver.

- Ils vont aller dans le lave-vaisselle. Ils sont jolis mais n'ont aucune valeur.

- Ah.

Jacob fulmine !

- Non mais j'hallucine là ! Je vais partir en laissant ces deux abrutis parler de vaisselle sale !

- Tu espérais quoi, mon ami ? Qu'ils se sautent dessus dès les derniers invités partis ?

- Un truc dans ce goût là, oui.

- Je suis sans doute adepte du commérage mais toi, tu es un voyeur !

- Pour un voyeur, je ne vois plus rien. C'est normal ?

- Oui. Je crois qu'on est en train de s'en aller.

- Et merde de merde de merde !

La dernière chose qu'ils entendent néanmoins c'est ceci :

- Sam, ça vous dirait qu'après avoir fini de ranger tout ça on aille se faire le plus cher resto de la ville tous les deux ?

- Vous m'invitez, monsieur ?

- Avec l'argent de Daniel, oui.

- Si c'est avec son argent, je vais participer aussi.

- Vous… ?

- Vous aussi ?

- Oui. Combien pour vous ?

- La moitié de 3000. Et vous ?

- Le voleur, l'escroc, il m'a dit la moitié de 2000 !

Elle éclate de rire mais déjà, ni Jacob ni Selmac ne peuvent l'entendre. Mais Jacob a le sourire. Ils ont ENFIN trouvé un terrain d'entente.

Ce que Jacob n'a pas vu c'est qu'en rangeant les verres dans le lave-vaisselle, les doigts de Sam ont malencontreusement rencontré ceux de Jack. Et qu'aucun d'eux n'a fait le moindre geste pour esquiver le contact. Ils l'ont prolongé plus que nécessaire puis Sam a levé les yeux pour croiser le regard doux de Jack. Et là, il a parlé du resto. Et là, ils ont tous les deux compris que le pari était gagné.

Alors, ils ont abandonné les verres, les plats et Sam a posé la main sur le bras de Jack.

- Vous tenez vraiment à ce qu'on aille au resto ce soir ?

- Et vous ?

- J'ai posé la question en premier, mon général.

- Sam, si vous continuez à m'appeler mon général, je…

- Vous ?

- Je vous embrasse.

- Mon général, ce ne…

Elle était pourtant prévenue, non ?

Ce soir là, la maison n'a pas été rangée et le restaurant n'a pas reçu leur visite. Jack n'est pas reparti non plus. Au petit matin, Daniel appela Sam pour savoir comment elle allait. Elle était sous la douche et ce fut Jack qui répondit. Daniel avait gagné le pari !


	4. On va pecher

ON VA PECHER ?

Jacob était mort depuis 6 jours maintenant et Sam essayait de rester à la surface, de gérer, de ne pas sombrer surtout.

Tout allait si vite désormais…Elle avait quitté Pete et personne ne le savait parce qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé le temps ou l'occasion d'en parler. Sa vie privée ne pesait pas grand-chose face à l'avenir d'un peuple, celui des Jaffas, ou au retour de Daniel revenu, une fois de plus, de chez les Anciens. Il y avait aussi cette énième tentative d'envahir la Terre via la Porte des Etoiles. Et elle était là, en bon soldat, toujours prête, toujours présente en cas de nécessité.

Sam avait besoin de vacances. Elle le savait ou le sentait comme jamais auparavant. Elle avait besoin de souffler un peu, de panser ses blessures, de reconduire sa vie vers d'autres priorités, de se reposer, de se poser. Fermant les yeux sur un livre qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment lu, elle sentit quelques larmes couler le long de sa joue.

- Papa, pourquoi maintenant ?

Elle crut l'entendre dans son semi sommeil.

- Je ne sais pas, Samy. Mais, finalement, j'ai plutôt bien choisi mon moment.

- Vraiment, tu trouves ? Tu as un timing assez déplorable d'après moi.

- Je ne trouve pas. Je devais te faire réagir. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser épouser ce Pete sans rien faire ?

- Alors tu es mort seulement pour m'empêcher d'avoir une vie normale ? Ah bravo !

- Sam….je n'ai pas décidé de mourir maintenant, sois en sûre, mais maintenant que c'est fait, tu es face à toi-même et aux choix qui te sont imposés.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me dire ce que tu m'as dit.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Un père ne doit-il pas tout faire pour que ses enfants soient heureux, en dépit d'eux-mêmes parfois ?

- Alors tu savais ?

- J'ai toujours su, Samy. J'ai toujours su ce que tu ne voulais pas dire et que tu ne pouvais pas dire. J'ai toujours su quelle souffrance coulait en toi.

- Je m'en doutais depuis longtemps mais je pensais que trouver un homme normal, qui m'aimerait, que j'aimerais aussi assez me permettrait d'avoir la vie que tu as eue avec maman.

- Sam…regarde ta vie devant. Regarde ce que tu veux, ce que tu as sous les yeux et que tu ne veux pas voir parce que c'est dangereux. Que risques-tu ?

- Tout.

- Rien.

- Tu sais que je me parle à moi-même à travers toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si tu en es consciente, alors qu'attends-tu ?

- Un mot, un geste, une opportunité qui ne soit ni une urgence ni le mauvais moment. Je n'ai pas aimé le voir avec cette femme, tu sais. Pas aimé du tout.

- Et c'est pourquoi tu as quitté Pete, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pete…je ne l'aurais pas quitté s'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de mariage. Une relation épisodique avec lui me suffisait.

- Alors pourquoi tu as dit oui, Sam, pourquoi ?

- Je voulais une vie normale, Papa. Une vie comme toutes les autres. Avec un mari, une maison à nous, un chien même ! Et des enfants. Ou un seul enfant vu mon âge.

- Et Pete t'offrait tout ça ?

- Oui.

- L'aimais-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas. Toutes les fois où il me disait « je t'aime », je lui répondais évasivement par un « moi aussi » sans vraiment me soucier de la portée de mes fuites. Ta mort m'a fait comprendre des tas de choses.

- Ma mort seulement ?

- Bon, d'accord, tu as gagné !

- J'ai gagné quoi ?

- Quand le Général O'Neill est venu près de moi le jour de ton décès, j'ai mis le doigt là où tu voulais que je le mette. T'es content ?

- Le Général O'Neill, pas Jack ? Allons, Sam…c'est toi qui te parle à travers moi. Ne fais pas ta timide.

- Suis-je donc si tourmentée pour en arriver à me tourmenter moi-même ?

- Oui !

- Il faut que ça cesse ! Je dois faire quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je dois trouver.

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si tout était si simple…

- Ca l'est. Tu l'aimes ou pas ? C'est toi qui te parle, Samy, alors le bon début est déjà d'admettre ce que tu ressens si tu veux y faire face.

- Ok, ok…je l'aime.

- Qui ?

- J'aime Jack.

- Qui ?

- Le Général Jack O'Neill. Je l'aime. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Mais maintenant, je fais quoi de tout ça, moi ?

- A toi de voir…Il est là. Il te l'a dit, il sera toujours là. « Tu peux encore avoir tout ce que tu as toujours voulu avoir ».

- Ouais. Si facile à dire…et l'agent Johnson, elle devient quoi ?

- Une histoire sans devenir. Elle ne compte pas.

- J'aimerais bien y croire.

- Aies confiance en lui. Tu as vu son attitude envers toi depuis 6 jours ?

- Oh oui, j'ai vu ! Militaire, son attitude depuis tes obsèques. Rien de plus. Il m'a donné un jour ou deux de rares manifestations d'une quelconque affection. Il m'a soutenue, c'est vrai. Surtout quand j'avais besoin de lui. Mais là, où est-il en ce moment alors que je me noie ?

- Le sait-il ? Lui as-tu seulement dit ce que tu traversais ? Sam, il te connait assez bien pour ne pas vouloir enfoncer ta porte et t'obliger à réagir. Toi et lui, vous êtes pareils. Au fil du temps, tu es devenue le Colonel qu'il fut, refoulant tout en toi pour ne pas devenir folle.

- Si je suis devenue comme lui, alors, il doit le savoir et me comprendre.

- Peut-être le fait-il et te respecte-t-il suffisamment pour ne pas te brusquer, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ok. Alors je fais quoi ?

- Tu dors. Demain sera un nouveau jour. Aies confiance, Sam, tu as encore toute la vie devant toi et ce que tu viens de vivre ne te rend que plus forte et plus pugnace. Choisis seulement bien tes futurs combats et la vie dont tu rêves s'offrira à toi.

- Et les marmottes cesseront d'aimer le chocolat.

- Samy…Dors maintenant.

Sans le vouloir, Sam s'endormit avec la curieuse sensation qu'elle n'avait pas seulement dialogué avec elle-même.

C'est ça la mort.

Les nouveaux morts refusent de partir de la tête des vivants et c'est sans doute ainsi que naissent les fantômes. On ne fait pas un deuil si facilement ! On doit toujours en passer par cette phase délicate où nos chers défunts viennent hanter nos nuits…et parfois nos jours. Par peur, certains refusent de dormir la lumière éteinte, comme si la lumière pouvait éloigner les souvenirs ou les hantises. C'est idiot, certes, mais tellement humain ! On a déjà assez mal comme ça sans pour autant en rajouter, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, c'est ce rajout qui permet de faire le deuil. Comme si…comme s'il y avait un lien qui refusait de se rompre.

Avec le temps, on finit tous par savoir que le lien n'est jamais rompu et qu'on vit avec. Ce qui nous faisait si peur au début finit même par nous faire sourire et nous rassurer parfois. Mais Sam ne le savait pas encore. Elle était encore trop jeune quand elle avait perdu sa mère. La seule chose qu'elle savait ce jour c'est qu'elle n'avait pas peur de Jacob, de son souvenir, de cette hallucination tardive qui la maintint dans un sommeil parallèle une bonne partie de la nuit. Non, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle dormait dans le noir et toute seule. La seule chose qui l'effrayait était…sa relation avec Jack.

Deux jours plus tard, le Général O'Neill convoqua SG1 dans son bureau. Sam et Daniel prirent les chaises tandis que Teal'c restait debout, juste derrière Sam. En voyant leurs attitudes si habituelles, Jack sourit. Les gars protégeaient Sam, même ici. Il entra dans son bureau et Sam se leva.

- Mon Général…

- Jack ...

- O'Neill…

- Coucou tout le monde ! Repos, Carter !

- J'étais au repos, monsieur.

- Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait. Je ne vous ai pas tous fait venir de bon matin à 10h pour un truc solennel. Vacances, ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?

- Moi, ça me rappelle que j'aimerais bien partir sur Atlantis.

- Daniel, vous irez mais pas maintenant.

- Moi, j'aimerais bien rejoindre les Jaffas libres de Dakara.

- C'est normal, Teal'c et vous irez aussi mais pas de suite.

- Une mission spéciale à nous confier, O'Neill ?

- Absolument, oui. J'aimerais qu'on prenne 4 jours de vacances ensemble, tous les 4, avant que l'un parte sur Atlantis et l'autre sur Dakara.

- Ce serait super, Jack.

Avisant Sam qui ne disait rien depuis le début, Jack s'inquiéta.

- Carter, vous êtes avec nous ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors de quoi parlions-nous ?

- De vacances ensemble, je crois.

- Et vous en dites quoi ?

- J'attends la suite, mon Général.

Et elle lui sourit. De la plus belle des manières.

- Bien. Alors voici ce que je vous propose : 4 jours, tous les 4, seuls dans mon chalet du Minnesota, sans téléphone portable mais quand même une pathétique et toute petite connexion web. Juste pour les urgences. Vous êtes partants ?

- O'Neill, vous n'allez pas m'obliger à pêcher, je l'espère ?

- Non, Teal'c. Vous pourrez apprécier le séjour de façon différente, aller marcher dans la nature, ou nager ou…

- Ou apprécier seulement d'être avec mes amis de la Tauri, aussi.

- Oui. Aussi.

- En ce cas, je suis d'accord.

- Daniel?

- Je viens à peine de rentrer et j'avoue qu'un petit séjour hors d'ici me permettrait d'y voir plus clair.

- Pas facile de mourir tous les quatre matins et de revenir plus nu qu'avant, hein ?

- C'est ce qui se passe pendant que je ne suis pas là qui me dérange. J'ai l'impression de manquer des tas de choses à chaque fois. Comme vous et…

- Ca va, Daniel. On a compris. Vous avez besoin de vacances vous aussi. Carter ?

- Je suis d'accord, monsieur.

- Si vite ?

- J'aimerais partir d'ici un peu. Et vous êtes ma seule famille désormais. Ou du moins la plus proche.

Jack la dévisagea. Elle avait un teint plus pâle qu'avant et des cernes creusaient des sillons bleuâtres sous ses beaux yeux. Oui, elle avait besoin de repos. Et si elle l'admettait, c'est que ce besoin était devenu vital.

- Alors, puisque nous sommes tous les 4 d'accord et que plus rien ne nous retient ici pour les prochains jours, on part demain.

- Jack?

- Quoi, Daniel ?

- Demain, ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt ?

- A mon avis, c'est même un peu trop tard.

Et il regarda Sam en invitant Daniel à en faire de même.

- D'accord pour demain. Teal'c ?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Sam?

- Oui Daniel ?

- Vous pensez pouvoir partir dès demain pour 4 jours ?

- Sans problème, oui.

Rassuré, Jack mit un terme à cette petite réunion.

- Carter, je sais que je vais vous donner un ordre qui va vous déplaire, mais…vous êtes de corvée de bagages.

- Pas de problème, mon Général. Je dois emmener quoi ?

- Rien de professionnel. Vacances. Prévoyez des tenues chaudes, des pulls, des jeans, des trucs décontractés, et aussi, parce que c'est la saison, des choses plus légères….enfin, je vous laisse choisir. Rien de militaire, Carter. Je vous préviens !

- Prenez de l'anti moustiques, Colonel Carter.

- Teal'c!

- Je me dois de veiller au bien être du Colonel, O'Neill. Et si je me souviens bien, les moustiques adorent votre lac.

- En été, Teal'c.

- Et nous sommes en juin O'Neill.

- En juin, le moustique ne pique pas en vain. En juillet il pique ce qui lui est donné. En août, il prend ce qu'on lui tend sans doute. En septembre, il pique avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

- Vous connaissez tous les dictons pour ces bestioles, Jack ?

- J'ai appris tout ça il y a longtemps, oui Daniel. Ca rassurait Charlie…et sa mère.

Le silence se fit. Qui aurait osé ou pu rétorquer quoi que soit après ça ?

- Allez, les enfants, on se donne rendez-vous demain matin chez moi à 9h, ça vous va ?

Les 3 autres se consultèrent du regard, avec un sourire et ce fut Sam qui conclut.

- Ca nous va, mon Général.

Ils se levèrent. Daniel et Teal'c quittèrent le bureau en premier. Sam s'apprêtait à sortir quand la voix de Jack la fit se retourner.

- Ca va aller, Carter, pas vrai ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Je veux dire…ces vacances, vous allez les apprécier ?

- Totalement, oui.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Vous savez que je suis là si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- Je le sais, monsieur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Carter!

- Oui ?

- Non, laissez tomber. Demain matin, 9h chez moi.

- J'y serai, mon Général.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et sortit, le laissant seul avec ses doutes, ses convictions et ses peurs.

Le lendemain, à 8h55, Daniel et Teal'c étaient devant chez Jack. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture de Sam se garait sur le parking.

- Vous croyez qu'on va prendre une ou deux voitures, Sam ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez beaucoup de bagages, les gars ?

- Eh bien…un peu, quand même. Et 4 personnes dans une seule voiture, pour un séjour de 4 jours…

- Avec une femme parmi les 4.

- Oui.

- Daniel, je vous connais si bien ! Oui, je suis une femme et oui, j'ai deux valises pour 4 jours. Une pour les vêtements chauds et une autre pour des trucs plus légers. Et, oui, Teal'c, j'ai pensé à tout ce qui pouvait me protéger des moustiques qui ne piquent pas en vain en juin.

- Donc, soit nous serons chargés comme des mules dans une seule voiture, soit…

Jack sortit de chez lui à ce moment précis.

- Soit quoi, Daniel ?

- Bonjour Jack !

- Bonjour O'Neill.

- Mon Général.

- Argggggggghhhhhh ! Bon, on va fixer de suite les règles pour les 4 prochains jours. Vous allez immédiatement arrêter tous les trois de me faire le coup du salut à tour de rôle. C'est marrant au début mais là, je n'en peux plus ! Vous choisissez un nom pour me saluer et vous le faites en chœur. Ou pas du tout.

- On trouvait ça amusant, nous !

- Ca fait 9 mois que je subis ça tous les jours, Daniel. C'est bon, j'ai compris. A la base, je supporte tant bien que mal mais là…non !

- D'accord, alors pour moi ce sera Jack.

- Brillant, Daniel.

- Et pour moi ce sera O'Neill.

- Quel changement ! Et pour vous, Carter ?

- Un simple bonjour, ça vous irait ?

- Sans titre, sans rien ?

- C'est mieux qu'un « et pour vous Carter », non ?

Daniel éclata de rire pendant que Teal'c cachait un grand sourire derrière une arcade sourcilière relevée.

- Ok, Sam, mais si vous me donnez du « Mon Général » par ci ou du « Monsieur » par là, vous serez punie.

- Punie comment ?

- Je vais y réfléchir.

- J'ai peur.

- De quoi ? De la punition ?

- Non, du fait que vous réfléchissiez.

- Sam…première punition pour vous être moquée de moi : vous êtes privée de volant.

- A ce propos, Jack, on prend une ou deux voitures ?

- Une seule, Daniel. Et la vôtre. Celle de Sam a un coffre minuscule et la mienne n'a que 2 places assises. A moins que Teal'c et vous fassiez tout le voyage à l'arrière.

- Et on arrive à votre chalet congelés ?

- Alors, vous mettez vos affaires dans le coffre de votre voiture, petit scarabée. Et en vitesse !

Daniel s'exécuta et prit le volant en premier, Jack, côté passager, Teal'c et Sam derrière. 350 kms plus loin, Teal'c prit le relais et Jack devait faire la dernière partie du trajet.

Dans la voiture, la bonne humeur était de mise, chacun – même Teal'c – s'ingéniant à raconter des anecdotes ou des histoires assez drôles pour que Sam se change les idées. Ca marchait plus ou moins, selon les moments.

- Sam, puisque vous êtes une femme, peut-être saurez-vous répondre à une question que je me pose depuis que je connais Daniel.

- Laquelle ?

- Qu'est-ce que les femmes peuvent bien lui trouver ?

Sam éclata de rire.

- Ah ça…disons qu'il est gentil, et plutôt joli garçon.

- Merci Sam ! Je vous plais ?

- Daniel, vous êtes trop gentil pour moi. Et vous savez ce que je fais aux garçons gentils ?

- Vous les mangez ?

- Je les quitte, quelques jours avant notre mariage.

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration permit à Sam de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle rougit.

- Vous avez quitté Pete, Sam ?

- Oui, Daniel.

- Ah. Euh….pourquoi ?

Jack conduisait et jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur. Il croisa le regard de Sam mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Parce que je n'aurais jamais du laisser cette histoire aller si loin, probablement.

- Vous ne l'aimiez pas ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Si, sans doute un peu mais pas assez pour l'épouser, c'est certain.

- Pourtant, vous aviez accepté.

- Je sais. Mon père m'a dit certaines choses avant de mourir et j'en ai réalisé la portée peu après. Enfin voilà, plus de mariage.

- Ce qui explique pourquoi il n'était pas présent aux obsèques de Jacob.

- Oui.

- Et ça va, vous ?

- J'ai fait la pire chose qu'on puisse faire à une personne qui nous aime, Daniel. Comment voulez-vous que j'aille ? Je m'en veux terriblement. Donc, vous voyez, vous avez de la chance que je préfère vous considérer comme un ami, un petit frère, que comme un potentiel amant.

- Vous n'y avez jamais pensé, Sam ?

- A quoi ?

- Vous et moi…

- Une fois, Daniel.

Jack faillit faire une embardée. Allons bon, c'était nouveau ça ! Sam et Daniel !

- Moi aussi mais plusieurs fois, juste après la mort de Sha'ré.

- Et moi, ce fut la première fois que je vous ai vu. J'ai pensé « super mignon, l'archéologue ! ».

- Ah, merci, Sam, merci.

- De rien.

- Et la première fois que vous avez vu Jack, vous avez pensé quoi ?

Là, Jack se fâcha.

- Daniel, c'est bon, on arrête immédiatement.

- Pourquoi, Jack ? Vous avez peur que Sam avoue qu'elle ne vous supportait pas ?

Gênée, Sam ne savait que répondre. Or, elle avait envie de répondre.

- Pour vous dire franchement, Daniel, la première fois, je l'ai trouvé séduisant mais un peu macho. Vous vous souvenez de ce jour-là ?

- Je m'en souviens très bien, Sam. Vous veniez de remettre Kawalski à sa place avec un truc sur vos organes géniteurs. J'avais adoré ! J'étais macho, moi ?

- Disons que vous affichiez une certaine arrogance. Plus tard, j'ai appris à vous connaître et à voir ce qu'il y avait derrière.

- Et vous, Jack, comment trouviez-vous Sam ?

- Belle.

Satisfait, voire fier de lui, Daniel souriait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ses deux amis allaient oser répondre avec tant de franchise. Jack pensa que, au point où il en était, c'était le bon moment pour faire son petit effet.

- Puisque nous en sommes au registre des confidences, je me suis fait plaquer l'autre jour.

- Par qui ?

- L'agent Kerry Johnson.

- Ah bon ? J'ignorais que vous et elle…

- Ce fut assez bref, Daniel.

- Et vous le vivez bien ?

- Parfaitement bien, oui. A dire vrai, je m'en fichais un peu. C'était juste comme ça. Enfin, vous voyez.

- On appelle ça une aventure, Jack.

- C'est ça.

- N'empêche, c'est dur de se faire plaquer.

- Tout dépend de la manière et des raisons. Elle avait d'excellents arguments.

- Lesquels ?

- D'ordre privé, Daniel.

- Et donc ?

- Donc, ça ne vous regarde pas. Fin de la discussion.

Sam ne quittait plus Jack des yeux. Par moments, il croisait son regard dans le rétro et l'y soutenait aussi longtemps que possible compte tenu du fait qu'il devait aussi conduire sur des routes sinueuses.

20 minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient à destination. Le chalet disposait de 3 chambres, un large salon qui donnait sur une terrasse ouverte sur l'étang, une cuisine et une salle de bain. Il y avait également une dépendance où Jack avait installé un atelier pour bricoler et tous ses ustensiles pour la pêche.

Il fut décidé que Teal'c et Daniel partageraient une chambre pourvue de lits jumeaux, Sam aurait celle de Charlie et Jack la sienne.

Jack avait emmené, de chez lui, de quoi faire des grillades sur le barbecue à l'extérieur. La nuit venait de tomber et tous dégustaient du poulet grillé à la Jack O'Neill.

- C'est meilleur que le bœuf carbonisé.

- En général, Sam, je ne fais pas carboniser la nourriture. Vous m'avez distrait l'autre jour et du coup…

- Distrait, vraiment ?

- Perturbé, c'est mieux ?

Daniel et Teal'c les regardaient d'un air curieux.

- Dites, on a loupé un épisode ou quoi ? Vous parlez de quoi, tous les deux ?

- Sam est venue chez moi il y a une semaine, pour discuter.

- De quoi ?

- De vous, pardi !

- Jack ...

- De choses qui ne vous concernent en rien, Daniel.

- Et, elle vous a perturbé ?

- Absolument.

- Moi, ce qui m'a perturbé c'est l'arrivée de l'agent Johnson.

- Désolé pour ça, Sam.

- Y'a pas de mal. Mais, bon, sur le moment, j'étais mal à l'aise.

- Stop ! Sam, vous êtes allée chez Jack pour discuter et vous l'avez trouvé avec l'agent Johnson, c'est ça ?

- Oui et juste après, j'ai été rappelée au SGC car mon père était à l'infirmerie. Voilà, c'est tout.

Désireuse de changer de sujet, elle reprit :

- En attendant, ce poulet est fameux.

- Ravi de vous voir apprécier mes talents, Sam.

- Elle a raison, O'Neill. C'est très bon.

- Heureusement que vous le dites, Teal'c. Vous venez d'en avaler deux fois plus que nous 3 réunis.

- J'avais faim.

- Vous avez toujours faim, mon ami.

- En effet.

Et tous se mirent à rire. Sam se détendait de plus en plus. La présence de ses amis autour d'elle, pour la protéger, la faire rire, lui faire oublier ses peines, et la présence surtout de Jack dont le regard était plus chaud qu'avant, tout ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Vers 22h30, Daniel et Teal'c partirent se coucher tandis que Jack finissait de ranger. Sam était ressortie et rêvassait sur une chaise de la terrasse. Jack vint l'y retrouver.

- Ca va, vous n'avez pas froid ?

- Non, ça va. Ca va même bien. Merci de nous avoir emmenés ici.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, belle dame.

- Alors comme ça, la première fois, vous m'aviez trouvé belle ?

- Ca vous surprend ?

- Non, enfin si, un peu. Vous ne me l'avez jamais dit.

- Vous non plus. Et puis, ce n'est pas non plus un scoop : vous êtes belle, Sam. Tout le monde le voit.

- Et vous êtes très séduisant.

- Je vieillis.

- Plutôt bien, je trouve.

- C'est gentil. Dites, ça vous dirait qu'on aille marcher un peu, tous les deux ?

- Maintenant ? De nuit ?

- Vous avez peur du grand méchant loup ?

- Non, mais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière par ici.

- On va suivre la route et la Lune devrait nous éclairer suffisamment. Alors ?

- D'accord !

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner un peu du chalet et, après un premier virage, Jack se lança.

- Sam, maintenant qu'on est tous les deux, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Que vous a dit Jacob qui vous a décidé à rompre avec Pete ?

- En gros, que je pouvais encore avoir tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Mais si lui m'a fait prendre conscience de mon erreur, il n'est pas l'élément déclencheur de ma décision.

- Ah ...

- Et vous, que vous a dit Melle Johnson ?

- Vous vous en doutez, Sam, non ? Elle nous a vus, tous les deux, quand vous êtes venue chez moi et ensuite, elle a vu aussi que quelque chose me rongeait. Elle en a naturellement déduit que…

- Quoi?

- Qu'étiez-vous venue me dire l'autre jour ?

- Que je ne savais plus où j'en étais, probablement.

- Par rapport à quoi ?

- A vous, à Pete, à moi.

Il s'arrêta de marcher.

- Et vous le savez maintenant ?

Voyant qu'il ne la suivait plus, elle s'arrêta aussi. Ils se faisaient face.

- Par rapport à Pete, oui, c'est certain et j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

- Et vis-à-vis de moi ?

- Et vous, vous en êtes où ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je serai toujours là.

- C'est vague, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Ok alors, il y a une chose qui m'importe avant tout, Sam : votre bonheur.

- C'est pour cela que vous alliez me laisser épouser Pete ?

- Je vous croyais heureuse, oui.

- Je ne vous comprends pas, parfois, vous savez.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? Que je veuille votre bonheur ?

- Non, ça, c'est bon, c'est normal. Je suppose que Daniel et Teal'c me le souhaitent aussi. Parce que ce sont mes amis. Mais vous ?

- Quoi, moi ? Dites-le Sam.

- Eh bien…

- C'est si dur que ça ?

- Vous ne m'avez jamais vraiment aidé à dire les choses.

- Certes mais je ne suis pas très doué non plus.

- Nous sommes deux idiots, voilà ce que nous sommes.

- Moi c'est sûr.

- Je ne vaux pas mieux. Mais je peux essayer de m'améliorer, si vous m'aidez juste un peu.

Il lui prit la main.

- Comme ça, c'est mieux ?

- Jack ...

- Vous voyez ? Vous arrivez même à dire mon prénom !

- Ne vous moquez pas, s'il vous plait.

- Promis. Sam…Que suis-je pour vous ?

- Mon supérieur.

- Et ?

- Mon ami.

- Et ?

- Jack…vous êtes Jack.

Voyant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et se blottit contre lui.

- Sam ...

- Où allons-nous, tous les deux ?

- Là où vous voudrez aller.

- Vous me suivrez ?

- Toujours, Sam.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement.

- J'ai rompu avec Pete parce que, quand mon père est mort, vous étiez près de moi, aussi près que nous le sommes en ce moment, et que j'ai lu dans vos yeux ce que je cherchais depuis si longtemps, Jack, si longtemps…alors j'ai décidé d'y croire, juste un peu.

- D'y croire ?

- A vos sentiments pour moi.

- Qui sont ?

- Vous êtes têtu.

- Vous aussi.

- Et c'est pourquoi, 8 ans plus tard, nous en sommes toujours au même point.

- Sans doute. Et vous, Sam, que ressentez-vous pour moi ?

- Ca, vous le savez, je crois.

- Savoir c'est bien, mais se l'entendre dire, c'est…

- C'est allumer le feu.

- Vous ne le direz jamais ?

- Et vous ?

- Ecoutez, Sam, j'ai envoyé une lettre au Président pour lui demander ma mise à la retraite.

- Vous avez fait quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas un bureaucrate. J'ai failli démissionner la première semaine après ma nomination à ce poste. Je devenais fou. Et puis, une chose en amenant une autre, j'ai changé d'avis et je suis resté.

- Heureusement ! Ne plus vous avoir au SGC, avec nous, je n'ose même pas l'envisager.

- Je vous aurais manqué ?

- Beaucoup plus que ce que vous ne l"imaginez, Jack.

- Pourtant, à l'époque, vous étiez avec Pete.

- Pete n'a jamais été vous. Aucun autre homme ne pourra jamais l'être.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je me suis fourvoyée en allant chercher ailleurs ce que j'avais déjà depuis 7 ans. Je le savais et j'ai continué. Parce que je ne pouvais pas lutter contre l'Armée et ses maudits règlements.

- Nous aurions pu en discuter.

- J'ai essayé de vous parler, plusieurs fois, quand vous avez mis votre tête dans la bibliothèque des Anciens, et quand Pete m'a demandé de l'épouser et…A chaque fois, vous avez botté en touche.

- Je n'ai jamais été le plus courageux des hommes face à vous.

- Et moi la plus à l'aise des femmes pour dire simplement les choses. On est pareil, tous les deux.

- C'est vrai que, sur ce plan, on se ressemble pas mal. Mais nous pouvons faire mieux, non ?

- Et comment on fait ça ?

- J'ai une idée.

Il releva la tête de Sam d'un doigt et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il la regarda intensément.

- Les gestes valent parfois mieux que les mots, Sam.

Alors elle se libéra de tout ce qui étreignait son cœur depuis 8 longues années. Dans un souffle :

- Vous m'aimez, Jack, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira et la serra plus fort.

- Oui, Sam, oui, depuis tellement longtemps, si vous saviez…

Ce fut elle qui, cette fois, l'embrassa plus longuement, caressant de ses lèvres celles de Jack, s'écartant et revenant, la bouche entre-ouverte.

- Jack ...

- Et vous m'aimez aussi, Sam.

- Désespérément.

Alors leurs bouchent s'unirent de façon totale, passionnée, leurs langues se mêlant dans un ballet sensuel pendant que leurs mains partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Bientôt, ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient au milieu de la route et qu'ils étaient trop vêtus pour continuer.

- On rentre ?

- Volontiers, oui. Vous allez vraiment prendre votre retraite ?

- Si le Président est d'accord, oui.

- Mais qu'allez-vous faire ensuite ?

- M'occuper un peu de toi, Sam. De plus près. Beaucoup plus près. Si tu es d'accord, évidemment.

- Le programme demande à être vu en détail mais j'ai confiance, on trouvera bien de quoi occuper ce grand corps magnifique.

- Magnifique, moi ?

- Pour moi, il est parfait.

Main dans la main, ils firent le chemin inverse, s'arrêtant souvent pour s'embrasser, puis entrèrent dans le chalet. Là, ils se remirent à s'embrasser, enlevant prestement leurs vestes, se retrouvant affalés sur le canapé du salon.

- Sam, on ne peut pas faire l'amour ici, dans le salon.

- C'est interdit ?

- Avec Daniel et Teal'c qui dorment à côté ? S'ils se levaient cette nuit, tu imagines ?

- Ca leur ferait un choc, c'est sûr.

- Et on en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

- Tu proposes quoi ?

- J'ai un grand lit.

- Assez grand pour deux ?

- Largement. Mais pas de bruit, hein ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il la guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle chuchota :

- En effet, le lit est grand.

- Tu viens l'essayer ?

Et il l'entraîna avec lui pour ce qui fut leur première nuit. Heureusement que le lit était grand !

Le lendemain matin, Daniel et Teal'c furent très légèrement surpris de voir leurs amis se tenir si proches l'un de l'autre et encore plus surpris quand ceux-ci échangèrent un baiser. Aucun commentaire ne fusa toutefois.

Après, ils pêchèrent.

- Il n'y a pas de poisson dans cette mare, si ?

FIN


	5. Dans le jardin de Jack

**LE JARDIN DE JACK**

Elle revenait à peine de sa douloureuse entrevue avec Pete quand Sam tomba nez à nez avec Kerry Johnson dans le couloir qui l'emmenait vers ses quartiers où elle avait prévu de se changer. Si Sam n'avait pas la moindre envie de discuter avec elle, manifestement, ce n'était pas le cas de l'agent de la CIA.

- Colonel Carter.

- Agent Johnson.

- Je voulais vous dire que je suis sincèrement désolée pour votre père. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances, Colonel.

- Merci. C'est gentil.

- Je suis surprise de vous voir ici. Jack ne vous a pas donné votre journée ?

- Oh si, il l'a fait. Mais entre ruminer seule chez moi ou venir travailler, vous voyez…

- Je vois, oui. Votre fiancé n'était pas là ?

- Non.

- Ecoutez, Colonel Carter, j'aimerais vous parler un instant, en privé. C'est possible ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

- C'est important, je vous assure.

Parvenue devant ses quartiers, Sam hésita et céda. Elle fit entrer « l'ennemie » dans son antre. Enfin, l'ennemie en question était quand même fort sympathique et elles auraient sans doute pu devenir des amies si un certain Général n'avait pas été au milieu.

- Je vous écoute, agent Johnson.

- Appelez-moi Kerry, s'il vous plait.

- Je vais me changer, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Mais j'écoute ce que vous avez de si important à me dire.

Elle entra dans la minuscule pièce d'eau et laissa la porte entrouverte.

- J'ai quitté Jack hier.

- Pourquoi ? A cause de ses steaks ?

- Cela aurait été un motif amusant et plutôt innovant pour une rupture mais non. Je l'ai quitté à cause de vous.

Sam sortit de la pièce et finit d'ajuster son tee-shirt.

- A cause de moi ? C'est ce que vous avez dit ?

- Oui, vous avez bien entendu.

- Je crains de n'avoir pas tout compris, par contre.

- Je vous ai vus, Jack et vous, l'autre jour et j'ai aussi observé ses réactions depuis. Je ne suis pas idiote et j'ai vite fait le lien entre les rumeurs qui circulent ici et ce que j'avais pu constater de mes propres yeux. J'ai décidé de mettre un terme à notre aventure parce qu'il est évident que Jack tient plus à vous qu'il ne tiendra jamais à personne d'autre. Et je crois que ce sentiment est réciproque. N'est-ce pas ?

- Continuez.

- J'ai donné mes raisons à Jack qui n'a pas nié. Il n'a même pas essayé de nier.

- Ah…

- Pour quelle raison êtes-vous passée le voir chez lui l'autre jour ?

- Je crois que cela ne vous regarde pas, sans vouloir vous vexer.

- D'accord. Alors en admettant que j'en devine la raison, je tiens à m'excuser de m'être trouvée là au mauvais moment.

- Bah…cela n'aurait sans doute pas changé grand-chose.

- Il est assez têtu dans le genre, hein ?

- Ca, vous pouvez le dire. Et je ne vaux pas mieux.

C'est à ce moment précis que Kerry vit la main gauche de Sam dépourvue de bague. Sam qui avait suivi son regard poussa un soupir.

- Je viens de rompre avec Pete, mon fiancé.

- Oh. Alors je suppose que Jack vous a parlé ?

- Euh…non, pas vraiment. Il était juste là au moment de la mort de mon père, quand j'ai eu le plus besoin de lui, en fait.

- Il ne vous a rien dit ?

- Non, pourquoi, il devait me dire quelque chose en particulier ?

- Eh bien, j'ai pensé qu'il l'avait fait puisque vous avez quitté votre fiancé. Mais peut-être aviez-vous d'autres motifs.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce que vous voulez dire.

- Vous méritez d'être heureux, tous les deux. Or, vous ne le serez jamais si vous restez coincés par ce règlement absurde que vous impose l'Armée.

- Vous n'auriez pas rendu visite à mon père avant sa mort, par hasard ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Disons que le sujet du moment semble être la loi de non fraternisation. Vous vous êtes donné le mot !

- Certaines choses sautent aux yeux, Colonel Carter. Les sentiments qui vous lient Jack et vous en font partie, même si vous vous en défendez.

- Si cela saute aux yeux, comme vous dites, nous allons rapidement avoir de gros soucis avec la hiérarchie.

- Il existe peut-être des solutions, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Lesquelles ?

- J'ai suggéré à Jack la retraite de l'Armée.

- On a besoin de lui ici, Melle Johnson. De plus, je doute que le Pentagone accepte. Et le Président non plus.

- Il peut toujours essayer.

- Et si ça ne marche pas, c'est moi qui démissionne, c'est ça ?

- Sans aller jusque là, vous pourriez demander une nouvelle affectation, ou lui, de façon à ce que vous ne vous trouviez plus sous la même chaîne de commandement.

- Il y a quand même une chose qui me chiffonne.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ? Après tout, on ne se connait pas, toutes les deux. Pire, je suis la raison de votre rupture avec le Général O'Neill.

- Disons que j'aime beaucoup Jack et qu'en d'autres circonstances, vous et moi aurions pu sympathiser. Et puis, avouez, vous ne trouvez pas ça triste de voir deux personnes s'aimer et être obligées de le nier pendant des années à cause d'une loi d'un autre âge ?

Sam sourit.

- Vu comme ça, cela semble assez pathétique, c'est sûr.

- Sam…je peux vous appeler Sam ?

- Pas de problème, Kerry.

Laquelle lui renvoya un grand sourire amical.

- Réfléchissez, Sam. Jack est seul. Vous aussi. Et l'Armée vous a déjà pris assez de temps sur votre bonheur, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je réfléchisse et là, aujourd'hui, c'est beaucoup me demander.

- Je comprends, bien sûr. En tout cas, encore une fois, je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout et pour votre père encore plus. Et n'oubliez pas que Jack a admis ses sentiments pour vous devant moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui me tracasse le plus.

- C'est l'avenir ?

- Oui. Qu'allons-nous devoir sacrifier, l'un ou l'autre, pour avoir le droit de mener une vie plus conforme à nos désirs ?

- Ayez confiance en vous, Sam. Et en lui. Et vous trouverez une solution, j'en suis sûre.

- Merci Kerry. Vous aviez raison sur un point : nous aurions facilement pu être amies, toutes les deux. Et des amies femmes, je n'en ai pas des tonnes.

- Je reste dans le coin, de temps en temps du moins. On pourra se faire une soirée entre filles, un de ces jours. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord.

- Ce sera avec plaisir.

Elle griffonna sur un post-it.

- Tenez, voici mon numéro. Appelez-moi quand vous serez par ici et si j'y suis aussi, on verra ce qu'on peut faire.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Quand Kerry fut partie, Sam prit appui sur le chambranle de la porte et souffla un grand coup. Puis elle quitta sa chambre et se rendait dans son laboratoire quand elle se fit appeler par Jack qui l'attendait en salle de briefing.

Elle l'y rejoignit aussitôt et vit que Teal'c et Bra'tac étaient là eux aussi. Anubis faisait encore des siennes mais il fut vaincu et ainsi qu'ils l'apprirent au retour de Daniel, ils n'étaient pas près de le revoir de si tôt.

Ce soir là, Teal'c repartit sur Dakara pour détruire l'arme des Anciens Daniel resta à l'infirmerie pour une batterie d'examens qui l'ennuyèrent profondément Sam rentra chez elle et Jack en fit de même.

Une fois seule chez elle, Sam prit un bain chaud et commença à tourner en rond dans sa maison. Pete était visiblement passé en son absence prendre ses affaires et lui rendre son jeu de clés.

Son cerveau tournait en boucle autour de Jack, son père et Pete. Au bout de deux heures, elle n'y tint plus, prit sa voiture dans l'optique de se détendre mais fut à peine surprise quand elle vit où elle venait d'arriver. Alors elle se gara et, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, alla frapper à la porte. Sans réponse.

Elle fit le tour de la maison pour s'assurer qu'il était là et entendit sa voix. Il semblait parler à quelqu'un mais l'obscurité le cachait à sa vue. Elle attendit en silence.

- George, j'ai réfléchi, figurez-vous ! Oui, avant de vous téléphoner. Ca fait des années que j'y pense et plus encore depuis hier.

Il était donc au téléphone. Avec le Général Hammond, selon toute vraisemblance.

- Je sais, George, je sais. Mais je ne vais pas la laisser épouser ce flic ! Je ne peux pas. Non, je ne le lui ai jamais dit. Pourquoi ? Je la croyais heureuse avec lui. Oui, c'est tout. Vous me connaissez, non ? Quand j'aime les gens, je veux leur bonheur avant tout. Oui, même Daniel !

Elle savourait ces propos. Entendre sa voix dire ces mots-là, c'était autre chose que d'entendre Kerry lui en parler. Un frisson la parcourut.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Pas question, George ! Je me fiche de savoir votre âge ! Non ! Quoi ? Le Président a dit quoi ? Non, mais sérieusement, il y pense ? Il est fou ou quoi ? Ecoutez, je vais appeler Carter…d'accord Sam…et voir comment elle va. On reparlera de tout ça une autre fois. Voyez déjà ce que vous pouvez faire pour ma demande. Oui, promis, je vous enverrai une carte pour Noël ! Et, George, merci pour tout. Vous, si vous n'existiez pas, je vous inventerais. Bon, Sam le ferait alors. Pardon pour les ennuis que je vous cause…encore. Vous avez l'habitude ? Certes mais bon…merci encore. Je leur dis, oui. A bientôt.

Incertaine quant à la marche à suivre, Sam se manifesta…par son téléphone portable qui retentit dans la nuit.

- Carter, c'est vous ?

- Oui, mon Général.

Elle s'avança vers lui.

- Ils sont chouettes les nouveaux portables : on compose un numéro et hop, comme par magie, la personne qu'on appelle se matérialise devant nous !

Elle sourit.

- Ce sont peut-être des téléphones Asgard, monsieur.

- Oui, ce doit être ça. Mais, dites, vous faites quoi dans mon jardin à cette heure avancée de la…euh…soirée ?

- J'ai frappé à la porte et comme ça ne répondait pas…

- Vous êtes venue voir si je ne faisais pas griller quelque moustique sur mon barbecue.

- J'ai toujours adoré les brochettes de moustiques grillés ! Non, en fait, j'ai entendu votre voix et je l'ai suivie.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

Elle n'hésita pas à lui mentir.

- Non, je viens d'arriver.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Je ne sais pas. Des tas de choses tournent en boucle dans ma tête et si j'étais restée deux minutes de plus chez moi, seule, je serais devenue folle. Alors j'ai pris ma voiture et je suis arrivée ici.

- Par le plus pur des hasards.

- Ou juste parce que c'est le seul endroit où je me sente…

- En sécurité ?

- Non, pas vraiment. On va dire bien.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas en sécurité chez moi, Carter ?

- C'est moins le lieu que la personne qui y vit, mon Général, qui soit source de danger.

- Je vous fais peur ?

- Parfois, un peu, oui.

- Allons bon ! Vous savez pourtant que je ne vous ferai jamais le moindre mal, hein ?

- Il nous arrive de blesser les gens sans le vouloir.

- Je vous ai déjà blessée, Carter ?

- Plusieurs fois, oui mais je sais que vous n'en aviez pas conscience.

- Merde, c'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaitais.

- Je sais. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. C'est juste que les choses arrivent parfois sans qu'on puisse les empêcher.

- Ca ne se reproduira plus, Sam, je vous le promets.

- Je sais que vous ferez tout pour ça mais vous me blesserez sûrement à l'avenir, sans jamais l'avoir voulu.

- Sam…non. Jamais plus. Pas si peux l'éviter en tout cas. J'aimerais que vous vous sentiez en sécurité avec moi, que vous n'ayez jamais peur, que vous ayez confiance en moi.

- J'ai confiance en vous.

- C'est un bon début. Bon, on reste dehors ou vous voulez entrer en mon humble demeure ?

- On peut rester dehors encore un peu ? La nuit est belle…

- Je vous offre un truc à boire ?

- Non, merci, ça ira.

- Même pas un café ?

- Uniquement si vous en prenez un, alors.

- Ca marche ! Asseyez-vous, je vous l'apporte dans moins d'une minute.

- Merci.

Elle trouva un transat et s'y allongea, la tête posée sur ses deux bras repliés en oreiller. Elle regardait les étoiles quand il revint avec deux tasses de café chaud qu'il déposa sur une table basse à côté de Sam.

- A quoi pensez-vous en regardant le ciel ?

- En général, j'essaye de localiser parmi les étoiles celles qui ont des planètes où nous nous sommes rendus.

- Et vous y parvenez ?

- Jamais.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Moi non plus, même au télescope.

- Mais j'aime regarder les nuits étoilées. Quand j'étais enfant, mon père me racontait que chaque étoile correspondait à l'âme d'une personne qu'on avait aimé et qu'on avait perdu. Je trouvais que cela faisait beaucoup d'âmes dans le ciel et pas assez sur Terre. Ce soir, pourtant, il y a une âme de plus là-haut, au sens propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs.

- Je ne le lui ai jamais dit mais j'aimais beaucoup votre père.

- Il le savait et il vous aimait beaucoup aussi.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Il va terriblement me manquer, vous savez.

- Je sais, Sam.

Elle but une gorgée de café. Il prit un transat et l'installa contre celui de Sam. Il avait besoin de l'avoir près de lui. Il s'y allongea aussi et la regarda. Il voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

- Vous avez le droit de pleurer.

- Je n'en ai plus la force. J'ai passé la moitié de la journée à ne faire que ça.

- Et l'autre moitié ?

- A travailler.

- Mais ce soir, vous êtes là, loin de la base…et, à ce propos…

Avant même qu'elle réagisse, il avait prit son portable et l'avait éteint.

- Mon Général…

- Pas de contestation ce soir, Carter. Vous êtes chez moi, dans mon jardin et je vous interdis formellement de penser à autre chose qu'à ce moment parfait, sous les étoiles, en compagnie d'un vieux bonhomme à l'humour parfois douteux.

Elle rit.

- Allons, monsieur, vous n'êtes pas si vieux !

- Dites-le à mes articulations parce qu'elles ne semblent pas d'accord avec vous. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que je grinçais quand je m'asseyais ?

Elle rit de plus belle. Il était fier de lui. La faire rire, c'était sa mission sur Terre. Le but de toute son existence. La faire rire et la rendre heureuse…

- Non, jamais.

- C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas assez attentive ou trop loin pour entendre.

- Quoique, maintenant que vous en parlez…mais je pensais que c'était un fauteuil mal huilé !

- Ce sont mes articulations, Carter, qui ne sont plus huilées !

- On peut y remédier ?

- Je crains que non. Et, je vais vous faire un aveu terrible : cela ne va pas s'arranger avec le temps.

- Pas grave, on vous achètera un fauteuil avec plein de gadgets !

- Et on me clouera dessus pendant des journées entières, avec une belle couverture sur les genoux. Daniel viendra me faire de la lecture pour me distraire…ou m'ennuyer. Vous passerez une fois l'an pour me porter des chocolats.

- Vous adorez le chocolat, ne vous plaignez pas !

- Et Teal'c me racontera les joies d'être grand-père à travers de toutes nouvelles blagues Jaffa.

- Ce programme paraît…presque parfait.

- Ah vous trouvez ? Carter, soyez sympa, si jamais je dois être cloué dans un fauteuil un jour, achevez-moi ! Deux coups de zat, et hop, ni vu ni connu !

- Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille, mon Général.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'adore votre humour, même quand il est douteux.

- Mieux que les blagues Jaffa ?

- Sans comparaison.

- Mieux que celui de votre père ?

- Un peu semblable mais…laissez-moi réfléchir…non, finalement, le vôtre est mieux.

- Il va falloir que j'arrête de vous faire rire si je veux que vous m'acheviez un jour. C'est embêtant ça.

- En quoi est-ce embêtant ?

- J'aime beaucoup vous faire rire, voyez-vous. Et puis, que ne ferai-je pas pour avoir mes chocolats une fois par an…

- Plus souvent que ça.

- 2 fois ?

- Non, plus.

- A Noël, à Pâques et pour le 4 juillet ?

- Beaucoup plus.

- Attention, si vous gavez un infirme de chocolat, il va grossir. Vous me voyez infirme et obèse, le visage barbouillé de chocolat ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Il y a une solution : je viens vous voir tous les jours et je vous porte des chocolats une fois par mois.

- Il y a mieux encore : vous vous occupez de moi à temps complet.

- Seulement si vous m'emmenez de temps en temps faire un tour sur votre carrosse.

- Marché conclu ! Topez là !

Il lui tendit la main et elle tapa dedans en riant. Toutefois, il captura la main de Sam et la garda dans la sienne.

- Vous imaginez ça, Sam ? On vient de faire des projets d'avenir commun…nous avons perdu la tête !

- Ce sont ces projets qui sont dingues, pas nous. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que vos articulations vous soutiennent jusqu'à votre mort.

- Là, vous m'intéressez. Comment allez-vous vous y prendre ?

- De l'exercice, mon Général, voilà ce qu'il vous faut.

- Quel genre ? Parce que, vous le savez, je vais 2 fois par semaine en salle de sport, à la base.

- Ou vous vous faites démolir par Teal'c.

- Sauf quand il n'est pas là et que c'est moi qui démolis les autres. Même des jeunes gars baraqués !

- Je suis sérieuse, monsieur. Il faut que vous arrêtiez ça.

Il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne sans qu'elle semble vouloir l'y enlever. Il commença à la caresser du pouce. Elle le laissa faire.

- J'adore boxer, Sam.

- Et moi j'adore conduire à plus de 130 miles/heure (= environ 210 kms/h) en moto et sans casque mais j'ai du arrêter.

- Non, ON vous a arrêtée. Et cela nous a coûté très cher pour vous sortir de prison.

- Ouais, enfin, tout ça pour dire que vous devriez être plus raisonnable et faire un peu plus attention à vous.

- D'accord. Et quels exercices me conseillez-vous docteur ?

- Marche, footing, natation, stretching, entre autres.

- Stretching ? C'est quoi cette bête ?

- Ce sont des exercices d'assouplissement. Je vous montrerai, si vous voulez.

- Ah là, j'avoue que vous piquez ma curiosité. Autre chose ?

- Non. A moins qu'il n'y ait un sport que vous aimiez pratiquer et qui ne soit pas nocif pour vos chères articulations.

- Ben…justement…je pense à un sport en particulier…

Le pouce de Jack se fit de plus en plus caressant, et Sam comprit vite à quoi il faisait référence. Elle fit mine de s'offusquer.

- Mon Général !

- Quoi ? C'est du sport, non ? Vous n'aimez pas ?

- Vous dérivez.

- Pas tellement, non.

- Votre pouce dit le contraire.

- Il est contrariant, ne faites pas attention à lui.

Elle se remit à rire. Ce soir, il avait décidé d'être drôle, charmant et coquin. Elle allait succomber, elle le savait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ce flirt – car il s'agissait bien de cela – léger indiquait que la situation pouvait à tout moment déraper. Et loin de l'angoisser, cette idée l'enthousiasmait. Elle décida alors de lui faire subir le même traitement. Elle prit son autre main dans celle qu'elle avait encore de libre et son pouce le caressa avec la même douce insistance.

- Je vois que le vôtre est pareil.

- Non, lui c'est un rebelle.

- Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai un faible pour les pouces rebelles.

- L'ennui c'est que ses voisins sont à peine mieux.

- J'ai hâte de faire leur connaissance en ce cas.

- Continuez comme ça et cela ne devrait pas tarder…monsieur.

- Sam, sans le monsieur, c'est beaucoup mieux. Il y a des moments, dans la vie, où l'usage des prénoms prévaut sur celui des grades.

- En cas de danger imminent ou de mort probable ? Parce que ce sont les seules fois où j'ai osé vous appeler Jack.

- Non, il y a eu une autre fois…ou deux.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais vous m'aviez rapidement remise à ma place.

- Je m'en excuse.

- Faut pas. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

- Vous le pensez vraiment ?

- Pas vous ?

- Moi, j'aimerais être seulement Jack ce soir.

- D'accord Jack.

- Ahhhhhhhhh…

Il ne cacha pas son soupir de contentement. Ce qui conduisit immédiatement Sam à laisser deux autres doigts caresser la main de son Général.

- Les voisins rebelles, je présume ?

- Tout à fait.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, messieurs.

Et il baissa la tête pour déposer un baiser sur les doigts de Sam. Elle frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

- Vous avez froid, Sam ?

- Non, du tout.

- Vous venez pourtant de frissonner.

- Et vous, vous venez d'embrasser mes doigts.

- J'ai fait ça, moi ? M'en souviens pas.

- Je vais vous montrer ce que vous avez fait.

Elle déposa un baiser sur les doigts de Jack. Il frissonna à son tour.

- Vous avez froid, Jack ?

- Non, du tout. J'ai même de plus en plus chaud.

- Etrange, n'est-ce pas ?

- Très. Je me demande d'où ça peut venir.

- Un micro climat, sûrement.

- Très micro, le climat alors.

- Infime, oui.

- Sam…nous dérivons.

- Je sais mais c'est tellement agréable de dériver…avec vous.

- Je ne suis pas certain que cela soit une bonne idée, cependant.

Ils continuèrent malgré tout à se caresser les mains.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que l'un de nous deux est fiancé.

- Et que l'autre a quelqu'un dans sa vie également.

- Non, c'est fini entre Kerry et moi. Depuis hier. C'est elle qui a mis fin à notre relation.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle a compris très rapidement que je risquais de dériver avec une autre femme.

- Je vois.

- Sam…Ecoutez, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été des plus…

- Des plus ?

- Franc. Du moins pas au sujet de votre relation avec Pete.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je n'ai jamais aimé vous savoir avec lui mais vous paraissiez heureuse et je respectais ça.

- Mais vous m'avez quasiment encouragée à l'épouser !

- Et maintenant, j'aimerais vous encourager à ne pas le faire. Sauf si vous me promettez que vous êtes heureuse avec lui et que c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez.

Elle prit une longue aspiration avant de lui répondre.

- J'ai rompu avec Pete tout à l'heure.

- Oh. La maison ?

- Non, Jack. Pas la maison. Elle fut l'élément déclencheur de la réflexion mais la décision avait besoin d'un détonateur.

- Votre père ?

- Non. Vous ne voyez pas ?

- Donnez-moi un indice.

- Un homme charmant, drôle, qui va se mettre au stretching sous peu et qui a un gros faible pour les pouces rebelles.

- Ca ne me dit rien.

- Il raffole du chocolat.

- Alors c'est un type bien. Vous me le présenterez bientôt ?

- C'est un grand timide, vous savez. J'ignore s'il acceptera.

- Dites-lui que je suis un idiot maladroit mais que j'ai un bon fond.

- Je le lui dirai.

- Il a de la chance, cet homme.

- Je ne sais pas s'il en conscient. Cela dit, je m'estime plutôt chanceuse aussi.

- Vraiment ? Il ronfle la nuit ?

- Rarement.

- Vous avez déjà dormi avec lui, Sam ?

- Plusieurs fois, oui.

- Et il ne s'est rien passé entre vous ?

- Jamais.

- C'est un type bien mais il est nul !

- Non, il sait se faire désirer, c'est tout.

- Moi, je m'y serais pris autrement à sa place.

- Qu'auriez-vous fait ?

- J'aurais commencé par vous tenir la main, puis j'aurai laissé un pouce contrariant vous la caresser doucement, ensuite, j'aurai parlé de tout et de rien, vous faisant souvent rire, pour redevenir un peu sérieux afin d'évoquer nos passés et nos passifs. Enfin, je vous aurai demandé si, malgré nos grades respectifs et nos obligations militaires, vous vouliez bien de moi.

- Juste pour savoir ?

- Pour apprécier ensuite une éventuelle évolution relationnelle. Ca vous aurait plu comme approche ?

- Jack, j'ai attendu ça pendant plus de 8 ans. Alors, oui, ça m'aurait beaucoup plu.

- Et vous auriez dit quoi ?

- Ca, cela a évolué avec le temps. Au début, j'aurais été gênée mais flattée et sans doute partante pour une aventure. Après, c'est devenu plus compliqué, plus sérieux, et je savais qu'une simple aventure ne me suffirait pas. Plus tard, j'ai essayé de vous oublier tant notre relation semblait conduire à un cul de sac.

- C'est là que Pete est arrivé.

- Oui.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, je suis là, dans votre jardin avec vous et je passe la plus merveilleuse des soirées après une journée qui fut bien difficile.

- Et ce n'est qu'un début, Sam.

- Je sais, oui. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux au fond.

- Quoi donc ?

- Le début. Quand on attend, quand on sait ce qu'il va se passer ou qu'on l'espère, quand on apprend peu à peu à découvrir l'autre sous un autre jour, avec un nouvel éclairage. C'est ce que je préfère.

- En parlant d'éclairage, vous ne voulez pas qu'on rentre maintenant ? J'aimerais vous regarder, vous voir un peu mieux que sous les étoiles.

- J'aimerais vous voir aussi.

Il l'aida à se relever et, sans lâcher sa main, la conduisit à l'intérieur où il n'alluma que quelques petites lampes à faible intensité. Elle prit place sur le canapé. Il vint rapidement l'y rejoindre et la prit dans ses bras aussitôt assis. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir et ça l'ennuyait. Elle gigota tant et si bien qu'il finit par se demander ce qu'il se passait.

- Sam, tout va bien ?

- Oui, c'est juste que…si je veux vous voir, je vais me décrocher la tête.

- Mes genoux vous supporteront, je crois. Si vous les trouvez acceptables.

- Je vais arranger ça.

Elle prit place sur ses genoux mais perpendiculairement à lui, ce qui leur permettait à l'un et à l'autre de pouvoir se contempler à loisir.

- Madame a de l'expérience, à ce que je vois.

- Le sens pratique, monsieur.

- J'avoue que c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi, effectivement.

- Et vos genoux ne souffriront pas trop.

- Pfiou ! Vous êtes un poids plume !

Elle lui sourit tendrement. Alors il leva la main pour lui caresser le visage, redessinant de ses doigts chaque courbe, chaque ride, chaque trait.

- J'ai passé tellement d'heures, au cours de ces 8 dernières années, à vous regarder que je serais sans doute capable de pouvoir vous dessiner les yeux fermés. Enfin, si j'avais le moindre talent pour dessiner.

- Je connais aussi chaque pli de votre visage, chaque expression de vos yeux, chaque détail est gravé en moi.

- Vous êtes belle, Sam.

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

- Juste pas mal ?

- Jack, vous êtes TRES séduisant.

- Ah, je préfère ça. C'est plus conforme à la réalité.

- Prétentieux !

- Lucide.

Elle se mit à rire et il la rejoignit. Puis il redevint sérieux.

- J'ai demandé ma mise à la retraite.

- Quand ?

- Aujourd'hui. Ce soir, j'ai appelé Hammond pour le prévenir.

- Il a dit quoi ?

- Qu'il verrait ce qu'il pouvait faire.

- Vous lui avez dit pourquoi ?

- Bien sûr. Mais il le savait depuis longtemps…je me demande s'il ne l'a pas toujours su.

- Vous pensez qu'il nous aurait causé des problèmes si nous avions cédé plus tôt ?

- Non, il m'a assuré que non. Il était surpris d'apprendre que nous avions tenu si longtemps.

- Parce que vous étiez sûr que j'allais quitter Pete, Jack ?

- J'étais prêt à me battre pour ça, oui.

- Si j'avais su, j'aurais attendu pour voir ça.

- Je ne vous connaissais pas ce goût particulier pour le sadisme…

- Il y a un truc que vous ignorez peut-être encore à propos des femmes : elles aiment beaucoup voir des hommes se battre pour elles. Ca les rend encore plus amoureuses du vainqueur.

- Appelez Pete, faut que je le vois de toute urgence !

Elle rit de nouveau.

- Tsss, tsssss…trop tard, cher monsieur. Le gong a sonné. Vous avez loupé le coche.

- Que dois-je faire pour me rattraper ?

Elle se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Je vous le dirai tout à l'heure.

Puis, se redressant, elle rajouta :

- Maintenant, pour en revenir à votre retraite, je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir que vous fassiez cela.

- C'est pourtant une bonne solution.

- Et si elle est refusée ? Parce que je vous rappelle que vous êtes indispensable à ce programme, Jack.

- Bien moins que vous, Sam.

- C'est bien là que s'est toujours situé notre plus gros problème.

- Je crois, oui.

- Et donc, si votre demande est rejetée, on fait quoi ?

- On verra. La seule chose que je refuse de faire désormais c'est de devoir me passer de vous sur mes genoux.

- Seulement sur vos genoux ?

- Pour l'instant, c'est le seul endroit que vous ayez pu tester.

- Non, il y a votre jardin et ce canapé.

- D'accord, alors vous sur mes genoux, dans mon jardin, sur mon canapé. Ca, je ne veux plus jamais devoir m'en séparer. Donc, nous trouverons une solution.

- Je peux démissionner.

- Bien sûr. Et Teal'c peut se teindre en blonde aussi.

- Je suis sérieuse, Jack.

- Ouais ben arrêtez car ce n'est pas drôle et surtout totalement hors de question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous aimez votre travail, Sam.

- Certes mais les missions qui tournent mal, les missions où je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que tuer le temps en regardant ma montre, tout cela, à la longue, finit par me lasser. J'ai besoin de passer à autre chose, je crois.

- Ca vous manquera.

- Peut-être, de temps en temps, mais cependant beaucoup moins que vous ne me manquerez si on persiste à nous interdire d'avoir un peu de bonheur.

- Vous accepteriez un boulot dans un labo ?

- Ma foi, oui. Pour vous, j'accepterais même de retourner à Washington.

- Ca, ce serait l'idéal car Hammond va laisser son poste et le Président pense depuis quelques temps à me nommer à sa place.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Cet homme est fou !

- Il vous a déjà vu travailler dans un bureau ?

- D'après Hammond, je m'en sors très bien.

- Vous m'épatez.

- Alors nous deux, ensemble, à Washington…

- Ben la voilà notre solution parfaite !

Ils se regardèrent alors en souriant puis les sourires cédèrent peu à peu la place au désir…violent.

Jack attrapa Sam par les hanches pour la faire basculer sur lui et l'embrassa avidement. Elle répondit immédiatement à l'assaut.

Quelques baisers plus tard.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me plaindre, mais ce canapé n'est pas vraiment confortable et si tu ne veux pas t'occuper d'un infirme dans les prochains jours, je te propose un lit douillet pour continuer cette discussion.

- Ah parce que tu comptes continuer à parler encore longtemps ?

- 8 années de silences entre nous, il faut bien qu'on se rattrape, non ?

- Jack, tu parles trop.

Et elle le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser.

- Mais Sam…

- Chutttt…

Elle se leva, le prit par la main et attendit qu'il daigne la conduire à sa chambre. Il la surprit toutefois en l'emportant dans ses bras, la soulevant de terre comme si elle ne pesait rien.

- Jack, tes articulations.

- Tu me soigneras.

Toute la nuit fut émaillée d'éclats de rire au milieu d'ébats amoureux.

Ils dormirent très peu. C'est un Général pas très frais mais tout sourire qui arriva vers 9h au SGC où on l'attendait…une heure plus tôt. Sam n'avait pas encore testé sa douche.

FIN


	6. Etre là

**ETRE LA**

« Je…t'aime ». Et il s'éteignit en silence, à tout jamais. Sam garda la main de son père dans les siennes, lui baisa le front et pleura pendant quelques minutes.

Là-haut, Jack ferma les yeux et, quand il les rouvrit, il regarda la scène bouleversante d'une femme disant adieu à son père. Jamais il n'avait été aussi ému, aussi profondément sûr que Sam savait toucher en lui toutes les cordes sensibles et qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien y faire.

Elle leva alors les yeux et croisa le regard de Jack, sérieux voire grave. Quelque chose en elle se brisa.

Elle demeura un moment encore près de son père et alla dans ses quartiers. Là, elle s'assit sur le lit, mit sa tête dans ses mains, et, entre deux sanglots, essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire désormais. Il fallait qu'elle sache une fois pour toutes, il le fallait parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer à faire comme si elle ne ressentait rien pour Jack. Tout ce temps passé à enfuir au plus profond d'elle-même des sentiments interdits pour en arriver à quoi ? Ce regard profond, un contact et quelques mots.

Elle essuya ses larmes, se changea et quitta rapidement ses quartiers pour se diriger vers le bureau de Jack, comme une automate.

Elle frappa. Il lui fit signe d'entrer. Il nota immédiatement ses vêtements civils mais ne fit aucune remarque.

- Asseyez-vous, Carter.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, mon Général.

- Ca va aller ?

- Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. J'aimerais vous poser une question, je peux ?

- Bien sûr.

A voir la façon nerveuse dont elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre et dont ses mains se nouaient l'une autour de l'autre, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas du refuser.

- Quand vous dites que vous serez toujours là, ou encore que vous ne seriez pas là si les choses avaient été différentes, qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Comment ça ?

- Là, c'est juste ici, au SGC ou c'est autre chose ?

- Carter…

- S'il vous plait, monsieur, j'ai besoin de savoir et de comprendre.

- Vous savez où nous sommes ?

- Oui, dans votre bureau.

- Bien. Et vous croyez qu'aborder ce genre de discussion en ce lieu est bien indiqué ?

- Peut-être pas, non mais…

- Mais vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Et entre nous, il n'y a jamais de bon endroit ou de bon moment. Soit vous êtes sur le point de mourir, soit nous sommes interrompus, soit…le timing, c'est un sacré problème.

- C'est sûr.

- Et donc ?

- Donc, quand je dis que je serai toujours là, cela veut dire « pour vous ».

- En qualité d'ami ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et souffla.

- Carter…

- Vous voulez que nous soyons amis, mon Général ?

- Nous le sommes déjà, non ?

- Sans doute, oui, plus ou moins. Disons que vous êtes toujours présent pour moi dans les moments difficiles.

- C'est normal, Carter. Les amis sont faits pour ça.

- Donc, c'est en qualité d'ami et seulement d'ami que vous voulez être là ?

- Que voulez-vous, Carter ?

- La vérité, monsieur.

Il la regarda un instant et comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Elle semblait irrémédiablement résolue à obtenir la réponse qu'elle était venue chercher.

- Je veux votre bonheur avant tout, c'est ça la vérité.

- A n'importe quel prix ?

- Le bonheur n'a pas de prix, Carter.

- Jusqu'où êtes-vous prêt à aller pour me voir heureuse ?

- Sam…

- S'il vous plait, je DOIS savoir.

- Pourquoi est-ce si important ?

- Parce que cela ne peut plus attendre. J'ai déjà trop attendu.

Il la sentit subitement désespérée.

- Je suis prêt à tout pour votre bonheur, Carter, absolument tout.

- Même à accepter que j'épouse Pete, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Et pas parce que nous sommes amis.

- Non.

- Bien. Merci, mon Général.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est suffisant pour le moment, vous ne croyez pas ? Maintenant, je sais ce que je dois faire.

- Pas de bêtise, hein, Carter ?

- Non, la bêtise, je l'ai faite l'an dernier et j'ai aggravé mon cas il y a quelques mois. Je vais y remédier. Permission de quitter la base ?

- Vous l'avez, évidemment.

Alors et alors seulement elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui adressa un magnifique sourire, plein de tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu ou su lui dire. Il en fit de même. Elle le salua ensuite rapidement et quitta son bureau. Une fois seul, il soupira et se demanda s'il avait bien vécu cette scène et s'il avait compris quelque chose au comportement de Sam. Il n'eut guère le loisir d'y réfléchir très longtemps, le travail l'appelant sans cesse.

De son côté, Sam appela Pete et lui fixa rendez-vous devant la maison qu'il avait prévu d'acheter pour eux. Elle rompit et il accepta. La dernière image qu'elle eut de cet homme qu'elle avait failli épouser fut celle d'un homme brisé, s'éloignant vite mais le dos voûté, des larmes dans les yeux et cette image la hanta longtemps. Elle lui avait fait si mal ! Elle allait devoir vivre avec ce remords jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que Pete ait pu être la solution miracle à ses petits problèmes d'attachement stérile à Jack ? Elle s'était servi de lui et n'en était pas fière.

Elle retourna chez elle et commença à faire les démarches nécessaires pour les obsèques de son père. Pete vint récupérer ses affaires alors qu'elle était sortie pour voir le Pasteur. Il laissa son jeu de clés sous le paillasson, ainsi qu'il le lui avait écrit sur un post-it.

Ereintée par cette journée, elle se fit couler un bain et y resta longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'elle dut remettre de l'eau chaude à plusieurs reprises. Mais cela lui fit du bien. Sur le moment, du moins.

Elle venait de s'envelopper dans une serviette quand on sonna à sa porte. Immédiatement, elle pensa que c'était Pete. Il avait peut-être oublié quelque chose chez elle. La sonnette retentit encore.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de s'habiller et ouvrit la porte seulement couverte par une petite serviette de toilette. Et là, ô surprise, se tenait un Général O'Neill en jean clair et chemise marron, subjugué par le bout de tissu et totalement bouche bée.

- Mon Général ?

- Euh…oui….euh…

- Ca va ?

- Carter, vous devriez rentrer à l'intérieur.

Elle lui sourit et l'invita à entrer lui aussi.

- Un problème à la base, monsieur ?

- Non, non, Carter. Tout va bien. Je passais juste comme ça. Mais…

- Mais ?

- Vous ne voudriez pas aller vous habiller ?

- Vous passiez juste comme ça ?

- Carter, de grâce, allez vous couvrir un peu !

Prise d'une soudaine envie de rire et de le taquiner un peu, elle se dirigea non vers sa chambre mais vers sa cuisine.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Carter, vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ?

- Non, monsieur, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi ?

- Alors ayez pitié d'un vieil homme et enlevez cette minuscule serviette.

Réalisant aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire, il rougit comme un adolescent. Elle sourit de plus belle.

- Vous tenez à ce que j'enlève ma serviette, mon Général ?

- Argh, Carter, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, vous le savez très bien.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes mal à l'aise, monsieur ?

- Carter, vous êtes nue devant moi, ou c'est tout comme. Alors oui, cela me met mal à l'aise.

- Je vous fais perdre vos moyens ?

- Le peu qu'il me reste, c'est certain !

Elle rit.

- Et ne vous moquez pas de moi, Sam !

- Je ne moque pas de vous. Je savoure avec joie cet instant si rare où vous avouez que je vous fais un peu d'effet.

- Je ne suis qu'un homme !

- Et moi, une femme. Que se passerait-il si cette serviette tombait, par inadvertance ?

- Vous avez un défibrillateur chez vous ?

- Non mais je sais pratiquer le massage cardiaque et le bouche à bouche.

Il manqua de s'étouffer. Elle le provoquait et il…adorait ça !

- Je le savais ! Vous voulez m'achever !

- Allons, mon Général, pas avant de savoir pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir.

- D'accord. On va faire un marché tous les deux. Vous vous habillez et après, je vous explique.

- Moi qui avais prévu de passer la soirée nue, seule chez moi.

Là, elle l'allumait carrément.

- Seule ? Pete ne rentre pas ce soir ?

- Il n'y a plus de Pete, mon Général.

- Comment ?

- Bon, je vais m'habiller, vous avez raison, ce sera mieux. Pour nous deux.

- Ah ! Merci !

Elle laissa seul et enfila à la hâte un short et un bustier. Après tout, il lui avait demandé de s'habiller et il faisait trop chaud pour le jean et le pull.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Jack tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait dit qu'il n'y avait plus de Pete. Avait-elle rompu ?

Il l'entendit revenir et tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir de sa tenue.

- Carter, quand je demandais à ce que vous vous habilliez, j'entendais vous vêtir suffisamment pour ma tranquillité d'âme.

- Il fait chaud ce soir et je suis chez moi, monsieur. Vous ne voudriez pas que je mette un gros pull et un pantalon, n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard était tellement innocent qu'il fit mine de croire en cette explication climatique.

- Ok, mais ne soyez pas étonnée si j'enlève moi aussi ma chemise et mon pantalon car s'il fait chaud pour vous, il fait également chaud pour moi.

- Je vous en prie, ne vous gênez pas pour moi.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine quelques minutes et en ramena deux verres de vin blanc. Jack était assis sur une chaise et elle prit place sur le sofa.

- Un verre de Sauternes, mon Général ?

- Du Sauternes ? Waouh ! Où avez-vous déniché ça ?

- Cadeau d'un ami de Pete qui est œnologue.

- Ah…Bon, alors, Pete ?

- Vous ne deviez pas d'abord me dire pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Je suis venu voir si vous alliez bien car vous étiez bizarre aujourd'hui.

- Pas bizarre, non. J'avais besoin de réponses et j'en ai eu assez pour me résoudre à quitter Pete.

Il but une gorgée. Fameux, ce vin. Elle l'imita.

- Vous l'avez vraiment quitté ?

- Oui et je lui ai fait très mal. Très très mal. Ca me rend malade d'y penser. Il ne méritait pas ça.

- Non, sans doute pas.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi j'ai rompu avec lui ?

Elle jouait avec son verre, le faisant tourner dans sa main.

- Eh bien…

- Vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quand vous êtes passée chez moi, l'autre jour…

- Et que je vous ai trouvé en compagnie de l'agent Johnson.

- Oui…d'ailleurs, à ce propos, elle m'a plaqué.

Il avait baissé les yeux, ne sachant pas trop si, annoncer ça maintenant était une bonne idée.

- Ah oui ? Quand ? Pourquoi ?

- Aujourd'hui.

- C'est la journée.

- Comme vous dites. Et la raison, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas s'attacher.

- C'est tout ? Elle vous a juste dit qu'elle ne voulait pas s'attacher ?

- Non. Mais…quand vous êtes passée chez moi, l'autre jour, vous étiez sur le point de me dire quelque chose.

Elle but de nouveau une gorgée de vin.

- Vous savez, nous ne sommes pas très doués pour parler, tous les deux.

- C'est évident ! Pourtant, parfois, nous devrions.

- Oui mais c'est si difficile après toutes ces années de silence entre nous, de non dits, de devoirs en contretemps, de sacrifices aussi.

- Et d'erreurs de parcours.

- La mienne fut monumentale.

- Ne soyez pas trop dure avec vous-même.

- Vous préférez que je le sois avec vous ?

- Pourquoi êtes-vous sortie avec lui, Sam ?

- Parce qu'il était mignon, drôle et que j'en avais assez d'être seule.

Elle posa son verre sur la table et se massa machinalement le cou, comme pour en effacer une douleur ou une raideur. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux et vit son geste.

- Vous avez mal au cou ?

- Hein ? Non, c'est juste…

- Nerveux ?

- Oui, un truc comme ça.

Il se leva et vint la rejoindre sur le canapé. Il agita ses deux mains sous les yeux de Sam.

- Vous voyez ces deux grandes mains, Carter ?

- Euh, oui, je les vois bien. Elles sont très belles d'ailleurs.

- Merci. Ce que vous ignorez c'est qu'elles ont un pouvoir magique.

- Vraiment ?

- Elles peuvent effacer toutes les contractures dorsales ou cervicales.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ?

- Je vais vous montrer. Si vous êtes d'accord pour tenter l'expérience.

- Vous me connaissez, je suis curieuse. Ca ne fait pas mal, au moins ?

- Aucunement.

- Non parce que là, aujourd'hui…

- Je sais, Sam, je sais. Allez, tournez-vous et prêtez-moi votre nuque.

Elle obtempéra en souriant. Il dégagea quelques cheveux de son cou et posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de son épine dorsale. Elle frissonna. Il commença ensuite à la masser doucement du cou aux omoplates, puis les épaules, lentement, appuyant juste assez pour que cela soit efficace. Elle ferma alors les yeux, savourant les délices de ces mains sur son corps…et appréciant plus encore le contact de leurs peaux quand Jack lui massait le cou ou s'aventurait sur ses épaules dénudées.

- Vous êtes toute nouée.

- Mmmm…

- Ca va ?

- Divinement, oui. Vos mains…c'est…

- Je vous l'avais dit. Elles sont magiques.

- Avant, je les aimais. Maintenant, je vais les vénérer.

- Rien que ça !

- Dieu que c'est bon !

Il se tut et sourit. Oui, elle avait raison : c'était sacrément bon de pouvoir la toucher ainsi, faire glisser ses mains sur ce dos, ces épaules, ce cou dont la peau si douce lui procurait à chaque fois des élans dans le bas du corps. Il la désirait depuis si longtemps…Tout à son désir, il ne résista pas plus longtemps à l'envie qui le tenaillait de passer ses mains légèrement sur le devant du buste de Sam, là où commençait le renflement de ses seins. Elle ne l'arrêta pas mais émit un tout petit son rauque pouvant s'apparenter à un ronronnement.

Il continua le massage, ses mains descendant peu à peu vers les reins de Sam.

- Vous ronronnez.

- Jack…oui, et je pourrais chantonner aussi.

- Vous savez, finalement, vous auriez du garder la serviette.

Elle rit et se tourna vers lui au moment où Jack avait passé ses mains sur ses reins. Conséquence logique : il les avait maintenant sur son ventre. Il reprit :

- Les massages sont toujours plus efficaces sur une peau nue.

- Certes.

- Mais si vous enlevez ce bustier minuscule, je ne garantis pas de rester sage.

- Et vous voulez vraiment rester sage ?

- Cela vaut mieux, pour l'instant. Vous venez de perdre votre père et de rompre vos fiançailles, Sam. Je ne veux pas profiter de votre faiblesse.

- Je vais bien. Bien mieux depuis que vous êtes là. Et encore mieux depuis que vous me massez.

Elle se retourna et il reprit son massage. Tout doucement, comme une caresse. Oui, il la caressait. Réalisant la portée de l'évènement, il inspira longuement et déposa un petit baiser sur l'épaule de Sam.

- Kerry m'a dit un truc, tout à l'heure. Vous croyez que nous avons fait une erreur, vous et moi ?

- Une erreur ?

- Après le test Zatarc.

- Ah. Oui, sans doute. Mais peut-être cela nous a-t-il aussi permis de sauver la Terre plusieurs fois, de continuer notre mission et d'en arriver aujourd'hui à avoir sacrément nettoyé la Galaxie des dangers qui la menaçaient. Non ?

Il arrêta de la masser et la retourna afin qu'il puisse la voir de face. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux fermés.

- Sam, regardez-moi.

Elle obéit.

- Que voyez-vous quand vous me regardez ?

- Un homme très séduisant, troublant aussi, et…

- Et ?

- La raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu épouser Pete et que je l'ai finalement quitté.

- Je ne vous ai pas forcé à accepter de l'épouser !

- Vous n'avez rien fait pour m'en empêcher non plus. Jamais vous ne m'avez dit que cela vous dérangeait. Au contraire, vous sembliez me pousser à m'engager plus sérieusement avec lui. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je voulais votre bonheur. Je pensais que vous l'aviez trouvé.

- Si vous m'aviez laissé parler, parfois, au lieu de me dire que vous saviez je ne sais quoi, vous auriez su depuis toujours que personne ne pouvait me rendre heureuse.

- Personne ?

- En fait, si, une seule personne le peut. Et c'est hélas la seule à ne pas s'en rendre compte.

- Peut-être qu'elle le sait mais qu'elle a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

- Pour ce que j'en sais, ayant pu tester très récemment la magie de ses mains, je crois que cette personne n'a pas de crainte à avoir. Elle a toutes les compétences requises.

- Vous croyez ?

- Jack…et vous, que voyez-vous quand vous me regardez ?

- Une femme magnifique, intelligente, infiniment désirable et…

- Et ?

- La raison pour laquelle j'ai préparé ma lettre de démission, ou plutôt de demande de mise à la retraite.

- Quoi ?

- Il est hors de question que nous commencions quelque chose tous les deux qui pourrait vous mener en Cour Martiale.

- Je vous signale, mon cher Général O'Neill, que votre présence sous mon toit ce soir, étant donné ma tenue et nos positions respectives sur ce canapé nous conduirait tous les deux devant cette Cour si l'on nous surprenait.

Il se redressa et se leva.

- C'est pourquoi il vaudrait mieux que je m'en aille.

Sam paniqua et s'emporta.

- Et ça recommence !

- Quoi ?

- A chaque fois que nous faisons un pas en avant, vous vous rétractez et vous nous obligez à en faire deux en arrière. Vous n'en avez jamais assez de cette danse absurde ?

- Sam, je veux vous protéger.

Cette dernière réplique eut le don de la mettre encore plus en colère.

- Mais de quoi, bon sang ? Je suis une grande fille et je sais très bien gérer les risques encourus en fonction de l'importance donnée aux faits. Vous êtes important pour moi. Nous sommes importants, Jack. J'en ai marre qu'on fasse comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Vous et moi, NOUS Jack, cela vaut la peine d'être vécu et tant pis pour les risques.

- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable, Sam et vous le savez comme moi. Nous avons attendu 8 ans 7 mois 19 jours 10 heures et 24 minutes.

Elle sourit malgré tout à ce décompte précis. Il continua.

- Nous pouvons bien attendre quelques jours de plus, non ?

- Et si l'Etat Major ou le Président refusaient votre demande ou mettaient 2 ans à l'accepter, vous feriez quoi ? Vous me demanderiez d'attendre encore ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

Elle se calma un peu.

- Alors, au bout du compte, cela changerait quoi si vous restiez encore un peu avec moi ce soir ?

- J'étais seulement venu voir comment vous alliez et parler un peu.

- Je vais bien et nous avons plus parlé en une heure qu'en 8 années.

- C'est vrai, oui. Cependant, je veux faire les choses dans le bon ordre.

- Vous êtes buté.

- Possible mais je refuse de vous faire courir le moindre risque.

- Je pensais que le jeu en valait la chandelle après toutes ces années. Sans doute suis-je la seule à croire que nos sentiments sont plus importants que l'Armée. Cela dit, mon Général, si vous passez le pas de ma porte…

- Quoi ?

Elle se leva à son tour, alla ouvrir la porte violemment et explosa.

- Si vous partez maintenant, ne revenez pas. Jamais. Stop ! J'en ai assez enduré comme ça. J'abandonne !

- Sam, ne faites pas ça !

- Monsieur, si vous n'êtes pas capable d'assumer, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Vous voulez que l'Armée domine nos vies comme elle le fait si bien depuis qu'on se connait ? Parfait. Partez donc la rejoindre et oubliez-moi !

Elle était furieuse.

Il était sur le seuil, à l'entrée et hésitait.

- Sam, s'il vous plait, essayez de comprendre !

- Au revoir, Mon Général.

- Saaaaammmm !

- Pour vous, ce sera Colonel, monsieur.

Ces derniers mots lui firent mal. Il se mit en colère à son tour.

- Sachez, Colonel Carter, que si je suis buté, vous, vous êtes une vraie tête de mule doublée d'une furie !

Et il partit. Elle claqua la porte tellement fort que les murs tremblèrent. Aussitôt, elle se mit à genoux et éclata en pleurs. Elle avait tellement mal, là, dans son cœur, que ça en devenait intolérable. Elle cria sans s'en rendre compte mais déjà, il n'était plus dans l'allée pour l'entendre. Elle se remit debout et s'affala sur le canapé, à l'endroit où Jack était assis quelques minutes plus tôt.

Quant à lui, il monta dans sa voiture et se traita de sombre idiot, de crétin, d'abruti fini, et de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il pouvait connaître jusqu'à en épuiser la liste. Et c'est là qu'il fit demi-tour. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser. Pas après tout le chemin qu'ils avaient fait l'un vers l'autre ce jour-là. Pas après l'avoir attendue pendant ces si longues années. Pas après l'avoir perdue. Il ne pouvait pas. Alors il fit la seule chose sensée à faire : il se gara de nouveau devant chez elle et courut jusqu'à sa porte. Il sonna et attendit. Elle ne vint pas lui ouvrir. « Logique », pensa-t-il. Il appuya sur la poignée de la porte et fut surpris quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Elle n'avait pas fermé à clé. Il entra dans la maison et découvrit Sam avachie sur le canapé. Elle semblait prostrée.

- Sam…

Elle releva la tête et sembla le voir. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il fut effrayé d'y lire un tel désespoir.

- Oh Sam, je suis tellement désolé…tellement…je suis le plus grand crétin que l'univers ait jamais connu. Je te demande pardon, Sam.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne pleurait pas – ou plus – mais ne parlait pas, ne réagissait pas. Il la sentait molle entre ses bras, comme si toute son énergie l'avait désertée.

- Sam, dis-moi quelque chose. Insulte-moi-même car je le mérite.

Toujours pas de réaction. Il prit sa main et la porta à sa bouche. Sans effet. Il décida alors une nouvelle approche et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Doucement. Pour voir. Elle remua légèrement les lèvres. Il posa un nouveau baiser dessus. Et là, enfin, elle réagit.

- Que faites-vous ?

- Sam…je suis revenu. Tu avais raison, je suis un idiot et un lâche.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Tu l'as pensé très fort alors.

- J'ai mal, Jack.

Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras. Cette fois, elle se coula contre lui et prit même sa main.

- Pardon, Sam…je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je voulais juste faire les choses comme il faut mais…je me suis trompé.

- Quand vas-tu enfin admettre que tu es le seul homme capable de me blesser plus mortellement que n'importe qui d'autre ou de me combler totalement de bonheur ?

- Je suis un véritable abruti, n'est-ce pas ?

- Parfois, tu bats des records, c'est vrai. Alors, tu as changé d'avis ?

- Arrivé au bout de ta rue, après avoir épuisé la liste de tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connais et dont je me suis traité, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas te laisser ce soir. Ni les autres soirs à l'avenir. Je ne le peux pas, Sam. Et surtout, je ne le veux pas. Et tant pis pour l'Armée. Si tu es prête à prendre ce risque, je le prends avec toi, pour toi, pour nous.

Elle leva son visage vers lui et posa un baiser sur sa bouche.

- Tu as une belle bouche, mon Général.

- Et de belles mains aussi.

- Magiques en plus. Mais tu restes un idiot, tu le sais.

- Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ? Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, Sam.

- Tout ?

- Absolument tout.

Elle défit les boutons de sa chemise et posa une main sur son cœur. La peau de l'homme était douce sous ses doigts.

- J'ai si souvent rêvé de pouvoir te toucher, te caresser, mettre ma main sur ton cœur et la laisser ensuite découvrir la douceur de ta peau. Es-tu réel, Jack ?

Pour le lui prouver, il prit à son tour sa bouche et l'embrassa. Vraiment. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent et ils cessèrent de penser à autre chose qu'au plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient enfin.

Le petit bustier ne resta pas longtemps en place la chemise non plus. C'est quand il fit descendre le short de Sam que Jack réalisa un léger détail.

- Dis-moi, Carter, tu n'aurais pas oublié de mettre des vêtements, tout à l'heure ?

- Oublié, non. Mais pas pris le temps de le faire, oui. J'avais si peur que tu t'en ailles que j'ai vite pris deux trucs dans un tiroir avant de te rejoindre.

Il finit de lui enlever le short et il la regarda. Ses yeux étaient sombres maintenant.

- Tu es si belle, Sam, si belle…

Il l'embrassa de nouveau pendant que ses mains découvraient l'intégralité du corps de cette femme qui emplissait ses nuits de fantasmes plus ou moins indécents. En y pensant subitement, il eut un léger sourire coquin et Sam s'en aperçut.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ?

- Un fantasme que j'ai depuis de nombreuses années.

- Il me concerne ?

- Evidemment !

- Je peux savoir ?

- Je rêve toutes les nuits que tu te jettes sur mon pantalon pour me l'enlever et que tu mets tes mains à l'intérieur de mon caleçon.

- C'est ça ton fantasme ?

- Bah quoi ?

- Je t'imaginais plus…créatif.

- Oh mais j'en ai d'autres ! Plein d'autres ! 8 années de fantasmes divers et variés. Néanmoins, il y a toujours une constante : c'est toi qui me déshabille.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir…

Alors elle fit ce dont il rêvait et toucha pour la première fois de ses mains le Jack O'Neill intime. Le caleçon fut rapidement retiré. Une fois nus tous les deux, ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- Dans le salon…

- Et la lumière allumée en plus.

- Y'a du passage dans ta rue, la nuit ?

- Rarement.

- On a de la chance alors.

- Oui mais je crois que nous serions mieux dans ma chambre.

- Ou tu peux aussi fermer les volets. Ce canapé m'inspire.

- Tu m'en diras tant…

Elle rit et alla fermer les volets sous le regard gourmand de Jack.

- Te voir marcher en tenue d'Eve, Sam, c'est…exceptionnel. Ca aussi, j'en ai rêvé des milliards de fois.

- Je me doutais bien que, pendant les missions, quand tu marchais derrière moi, tu avais des pensées lubriques.

Elle s'approcha du canapé et resta debout face à lui. Il pouvait ainsi profiter pleinement d'un gros plan sur tout ce que les sous-vêtements cachent d'ordinaire.

- J'avoue. Et pas seulement en mission. Pendant les briefings aussi. J'aimais t'imaginer nue et m'expliquer je ne sais quelle théorie quantique.

- Ca, ça peut se faire.

- Plus tard. Là, j'ai une autre théorie en tête.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle de l'attraction des corps.

Elle se mit à genoux devant lui, l'embrassa et laissa ensuite sa bouche le parcourir, de bas en haut, sans oublier la moindre parcelle, tandis qu'il promenait quant à lui ses mains partout, même dans les coins les plus intimes.

- Jack !

- C'est moi.

- En fait, ce ne sont pas tes mains qui sont magiques. Ce sont tes doigts.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu.

Il l'attrapa par les hanches et la fit s'allonger sur le sofa pendant qu'il se relevait. Il lui fit subir le même traitement que celui qu'elle venait de lui prodiguer, parcourant son corps de baisers humides jusqu'à terminer logiquement là où des chairs sensibles apprécieraient certainement ses bons soins.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de préliminaires assouvissant un grand nombre de fantasmes de Jack – et de Sam également -, elle l'embrassa sauvagement.

- Maintenant, Jack, s'il te plait.

Elle se redressa sur le sofa et il prit place à côté d'elle, en position assise. Elle vint s'installer sur ses genoux et d'une main, elle le guida vers elle. Quand il fut prêt à entrer, ils se regardèrent longuement, s'embrassèrent et dans un sourire, s'unirent. Une fois là, Jack resta immobile.

- Jack ?

- Chut…je savoure, Sam. Et j'essaye de me calmer aussi un peu.

Elle lui caressa la joue, tendrement.

- Je t'aime.

Alors il bougea. Ils testèrent des tas de positions, même celle contre le mur et finirent sagement allongés…sur le canapé. Jack n'avait pas menti : ce meuble l'avait sacrément inspiré.

Ils regagnèrent le lit de Sam bien plus tard dans la nuit et s'endormirent heureux. Comblés. Au petit matin, Sam se réveilla seule et découvrit un petit mot sur l'oreiller de Jack. Angoissée, elle le lut et sauta aussitôt sur pieds en souriant pour le découvrir nu dans sa cuisine, savourant une tasse de café.

Elle alla l'embrasser et il découvrit très vite que si le canapé l'avait inspiré la nuit dernière, ce matin là, c'était la table de la cuisine qui semblait inspirer Sam.

Sur le petit mot, Jack avait écrit : « Je suis dans la cuisine. Et… je t'aime, Sam ».

FIN


End file.
